Bring Me To Life
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: A Thousand years ago Kakashi lost Everything Iruka would do anything to help him but he doesn't know anything of Kakashi's past Now Kakashi's given the chance to bring it all back, but in the end can he finally break free Yaoi KakaObi/KakaIru/ItaSasu
1. HowCanYouSeeIntoMyEyesLikeOpenDoors

Chapter 1

"_From the beginning, you and I were like water and oil" Obito had spoken once._

_It didn't take long for both of them to fall in love. _

_Didn't take long to start for them to start their own lives…_

_Didn't take long for it all to end_

"_Everyone get out of here quickly!"_

_Time was running out, walls where already crumbling and there was even barely a way to escape. _

"_Kakashi watch out!"_

_No._

_Walls were crumbling_

_There was no escape _

_There was heart ache…._

"_OBITO!!!" _

**Bring Me To Life**

How Can You See Into My Eyes Like Open Doors

Kakashi did what he did every morning before leaving his house; he knew that today he was supposed to go out and meet Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. Still this was more important, one of the most important things that _he_ had left behind and the only thing he seemed to at least wish he had back in this world. Ever since _he_ was taken out of his life by death, this one had been taken out by a brutal illness, he told no one of his tragedies.

He kept it all bottled up.

But he knew soon all of this was going to burst and the bubble of hope that hovered around was soon going to vanish. This could be the end.

'_So soon' _he thought as he ran his rough finger tips lightly through the soft traces of raven hair from the beautiful sleeping boy, his fingers trailing down to the boy's cold pale soft perfect firm cheek that once glowed like porcelain magic and now it was just a dull white color. He was his life in a way different, the boy was his son! And he had promised _him _that he'd always look after the boy.

Their son

A Final wish

His final responsibility and only

How can he ever help the boy open his ebony inky eyes and smile up at him once more, and call him father?

He longed for the day…but it seemed hopeless.

* * *

_Konoha, down town_

"You're late Kakashi!" Naruto snapped. Kakashi just smiled under his mask to all of them, he knew that Naruto and Sai were currently together and Sakura was with Ino and were married. He had kept up-dated on his surroundings despite the fact that he kept to the center heart of Konoha forest; he knew both females had also adopted a child. Though recently they had learned a new way were even with the same sex you could get pregnant, only if you ever wanted. It was actually a newer and even safer way than the first one they had ever conceived.

"Sorry, I got lost in old thoughts"

"Lia--!" Huh, old thoughts? Old thoughts about what Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura and Naruto asked tilting their heads in curiosity at the same time while Sai just sat there drawing his lattes art work. He'd like to think himself a connoisseur of all types of fine art actually. Though he only and always struggled to understand music and its basic fundamentals and composers, the way they could hear that music and lyrics in their head. It troubled him that he could not hold a lullaby to his head.

But this is way off topic already.

"Nothing much, just something that keeps me weighing down in the past…." There was a moment silence "let' get down to work….or whatever you called me here for" To Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were like his kids and this was their private small family, yet without his real son life just felt every bit empty, as if something warm and exquisite was missing from making a perfect picture. He could not enjoy life until he knew that he was alright.

"Well, you see Kakashi we have to take you somewhere" Sakura said looking to the side shaking her finger around in the air. Kakashi raised a brow, these three were planning something. They were always planning something ever since they were young.

"What is it?" Naruto and Sakura grinned in the same manner and Kakashi wanted to just leave and regretted even going out today. Sometimes he also wondered if Sakura and Naruto were born twins due to the similarities in their behavior. He should have not left his son's side, but his son was his own secret, no one here knew about him at all. No one would ever have guessed that he Kakashi Hatake has a son, no one would even give a chance to the thought. In his own kind of way he didn't want to but he truly felt those memories resurfacing.

He didn't want to share the burden. It was only and always his!

"Come with us Kakashi" He followed. Suspicion was in his eye. Sakura and Naruto just snickered; they loved this kind of stuff. Sai was just along for the riot.

* * *

_Konoha Dome_

"Happy birthday Kakashi!" Kakashi had to admit he was surprised; everyone seemed to here, all the groups, and even the Akatsuki members who were usually too stuck up to do anything, or even accept invitations from their own parents. He was speechless. On top of everything he had forgotten his own birthday! He was more preoccupied with way more precious things…….

"Come sit down Kakashi, you need it" Naruto said pulling out a chair and allowing him to sit down. Kakashi gulped when he saw everything. All the smiling faces, the talking, the laughter, and he missed his son's singing, his music, laughter, and his arrogance. It haunted him and he blamed himself, he paled as Naruto pushed him to the chair. He couldn't stand it, he needed to be by his boy's side, and he abruptly stood up knocking the chair away.

"I really can't stay" He muttered walking away. "I shouldn't even be here" he murmured to himself.

"No Kakashi wait!" Iruka came from behind and embraced the silver haired man that he loved and stayed with for almost three hundred years now. He'd been loyal and he was way more than patient, he needed to know what it was that kept this still short distance between them both after so long "Why do you always run away like that? Can't you please stay? Everyone is here to celebrate your special day" He could, he knew. But then he would feel like he did the wrong thing staying here. What about his son's special day? His dormant cold child……

"No" he kept walking "I'm sorry" he murmured. Everyone was simply staring in curiosity to his odd behavior but the sadness shone in his lone black eye that was reveled by his mask. Kakashi was hurting and they didn't know why.

"What is it that has changed you so much?! I can see it you know, you're not the same as you used to be!!" Iruka snapped backing away "you even hide your face under a mask from me and you just won't respond to me anymore…..I love you Kakashi! Why do you keep this distance" Kakashi's heart melted at his neglected boyfriend's words. Back then he had believed there was hope and that his son would get better so he tried to ignore it, but even though that missing part was hollow, Iruka was still there. And yet years flew by and still no progress for his son and he felt like he had been selfish thinking only of himself "Please tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm sorry" he repeated, so many years had passed that it seemed impossible "but I don't deserve you, I've hid so many things from you already" Kakashi's voice had begun to crack. "Kept secrets from everyone……"

"What-" Iruka was confused.

"I've never told you-or anyone for that matter about my eye, about his death, about my past, about his frozen state" Kakashi took in a shaky breath "I have to go, it's best if you don't follow me at all, today I just want to be alone to think on my own" Iruka wanted to stop him but Gai put a hand on his shoulder to keep him back as everyone watched a gloomy Kakashi walk away.

"Leave him be for the moment, he'll talk to us when he is ready" Gai whispered. In all their years they had never seen Kakashi so broken and now he looked as if he's lost more than anything in this whole world. As if all hope he once held was gone.

* * *

Kakashi sprinted home, he wanted to be there for his son and be by his side, he was not sure what was going to happen but if his boy did not awake soon he was never going to. So many years had passed already and his heart ache could never be erased, he felt bad that he could never let Iruka get so close to him or even come to love him as he once did love.

Once losing his father was not much, it did not hurt as much as losing his lover. The one that used to be his husband, the other father to his child, the missing piece of their now broken family.

Coming inside to the quiet room that once would have been filled with booming music and the singing laughter of a small child, the place now so dark and gloomy, he made his way over to the frozen person he was visiting just a few minutes ago. Or was it an hour? Who could tell, but he had learned that time sure does pass you by in a blink of an eye.

In this case, time was running out.

This was the last thing that he promised his love to care for, the last thing he had and truly wished to have back. Pulling a chair to the side of the bed Kakashi sat down and grabbed the icy soft cold hand in both his warm ones. "My son, my boy" He sighed.

Memories flooded his mind once more.

He wanted his son to know…..

It had all begun when he and Obito became more than just friends….

* * *

This is Being posted By Jazz, El's cousin.-Unlike her I have a laptop and decided to post my own story aside from her in this site. I've had this Idea when I first read the last volume of Naruto, and then the second Arch starts when they are all 15, so yeah. Hope you like it. I'm also using A song from Evanescene -Bring Me To Life.

Please Review.


	2. Leading You Down Into My Core

2

**Bring Me To Life**

Leading You Down Into My Core

-**The Past-A Thousand And Four Hundred Years Ago**--

The air was crisp fresh the day they had joined, the day that they finally called each other boyfriend and boyfriend. The day they had become a couple, much more than friends, they were truly in love. Now you could never miss a much younger Kakashi walking around shamelessly holding hands with a boy with raven hair who was average looking for his status. Still, in Kakashi's eyes he was so much more beautiful now that he knew him, this boy was amazing despite the fact that he cried easily, and he was his love. Raven hair, deep black eyes, and like all Uchiha's the porcelain skin.

"We'll always be together, don't ever doubt it Kakashi!" the raven boy chirped velvety and raspy before laughing the laugh reminding Kakashi of the beautiful sound bells made-or maybe he was just to blinded but his profound love. A hundred years. He and his little lover did not like each other at first and knew nothing of each other back then. So forth could not understand each other, but Obito had won Kakashi's heart with his words and actions.

They spoke louder with his tears.

"Yeah" He breathed out in a smile, no one was ever going to separate them, not even people who wanted Kakashi and thought Obito did not deserve him.

"Did you hear that my aunt Mikoto and uncle Fugaku already have a son?" Obito asked with a smile "He's only a few hours old"

"No, who is he?"

"They named him Uchiha Itachi…..come to think about it, many couples are starting to have kids these days, even Namikaze and his wife Uzumaki, they are pregnant still though they are sure it will twin boys they plan on naming Kyuubi and Naruto " Kakashi blinked a couple of times looking down at his lover with mild curiosity as the raven continued to talk.

"You know I'll want a child someday as well" he laughed "and I want you to be the Daddy of him, just imagine all the possibilities, it could even be a baby girl" he laughed and Kakashi smiled more nearly laughing with him. They were young, foolishly in love and stuck with dreams of what they wanted their future to withhold.

"Yeah I can imagine it a silver haired girl with your eyes!"

They always knew they where meant to be.

Talking about marriage and children was a comfortable topic; they had been with each other nearly a hundred years.

"With our advance technology and everything, I know we'll be able to have a child of our own. Or we could always adopt." Obito shook his head and Kakashi smirked.

"No! I prefer to give birth to our own child" Obito launched himself to Kakashi and kissed him hard. They were truly a foolish lovey-dovey couple. But it could not be help, it was so perfect, their world was perfect. They were together.

And their kisses intoxicating with raw passion, love- lust, they had everything they could ever want. Then their lives really changed when they learned something new from a well experienced and legendary doctor, Tsunade herself. She had been traveling and came baring her own progress and knowledge about her new same-sex birthing experience condom.

Though the tests didn't work on most test subjects and she had left to explore it further on other lands hoping to advance on it and bring back a much safer produc. Kakashi and Obito had given it a shot on their own, in secrecy though.

Something they never regretted.

_

* * *

_

_6 years later _

Kakashi was exhausted but when he spotted that familiar head of messy-soft raven hair there was a large smile soon plastered on his face "Obito!" Kakashi ran across the field to catch up to his lover, they had done it. They had had sex and used the new technique-condom to get pregnant and soon after that Kakashi had to leave the next morning and leave to a special mission, but now he was back and he wanted to know the news. It was a crucial decision they had decided upon and he didn't want to risk his lover's health, after six years they had decided to take this risk and here they were "OBITO!!" said boy finally turned his head and his eyes widen when he saw an overly happy Kakashi rushing up to him and then swooping him around in a tight embrace.

"Well someone sure missed me" Kakashi sighed and presses his lips harshly against his precious raven and then shoved his tongue deep inside that mouth that he had missed so much. Obito pulled away and looked at him confused yet amused "what the hell has gotten into you?"

"So? Can't I worry to know if you might be pregnant, or well of health? " Obito blushed madly; it was hard enough that he was male and to say he was pregnant was just awkward. "My love" Kakashi whispered brushing his lips on Obito's soft cheek tenderly.

"Well I was going out to buy a test to see if I was" Kakashi sighed.

"I'll go with you, come on"

"Alright" Obito laughed and they both ran to a nearby pharmacy, it was embarrassing to have to but it and wondered if they should have asked Rin. In the end Kakashi had bought it and then they had headed back home both of them locking themselves in the bathroom …..

Reading the instructions Obito made a disgusted face.

"What?"

"I have to pee on this stick." The boy muttered.

"Don't be a baby; you're already a crybaby as it is"

"Shut up! I--"

"You cry during sex, if I tell you something bad, if something happens, just relax for once"

"SHUT UP!" Obito did not want to start tearing up at this moment. "Let's just do this already!" Kakashi stood there beside him as he peed on the stick and they both waited for the results "Two pink lines means pregnant, one means not pregnant" Kakashi and Obito exchanged looks, they had turned their backs to the stick

The ten minutes seemed to pass by so quickly.

"I'm afraid to look"

"Well, it's your pee stick; I believe you should be the one to look" Obito gulped.

"But you'll be the dad, while I'm the mom, your suppose to do things first out of protection"

"What if there is no child!"Kakashi snapped.

"Then we try again you idiot now look!" Kakashi made a face; after all he was not wearing his mask at the moment. He rarely wore it now that he and Obito where married actually. He enjoyed having the freedom to just kiss his husband any time he felt like it.

"Alright, let's both look at the same time" Kakashi said grabbing Obito's hand "this after all will be OUR child" Obito nodded and squeezed Kakashi's hand afraid for both, for there being a child and for there not being a child. He was scared of how this three hundred and sixty degree change would shape their lives.

"Our child, okay" they both spun around and looked at what the results were…..

"Two lines" Obito muttered.

"That means we have a baby coming!" Kakashi looked frantic before he dropped to his knees and pressed his ear to Obito's stomach. "And I'm going to be its daddy!" he murmured lovingly. Obito smiled widely and also dropped to his knees to hug Kakashi tightly only to be pulled a little back and have his husband's lips pressed tight against his.

This was the beginning of their new life.

Yet no one knew.

* * *

Please Review!!


	3. Where I’ve Become So Numb Without A Soul

* * *

3

**Bring Me To Life**

Where I've Become So Numb Without A Soul

**-Birth Due Date June 23-**

It had officially been ten freaking months and they wondered what was holding the baby back. As soon as his stomach had started growing Kakashi hid Obito though Obito always had the urge to be in the Uchiha main house with the small brat that lurked there. It irked Kakashi; the young Itachi was always looking at his Obito as if he knew something was up with him. As if he knew there was a baby growing in the pits of his stomach. He would just glare or stare –what ever he was doing you could never tell- at Obito's stomach looking _impatient_.

Kakashi had to push the young little Uchiha away from Obito so many times, thing was Obito didn't feel uncomfortable, but it was almost then at the same time like Itachi was waiting and it seemed unhealthy. Like the boy was confused and wanted to tare himself away whatever he was waiting for but called out to him pulling him back, it was almost tedious for him. Now on the eighth month Obito had not seen contact with the outside world and everyone thought they were out in a mission except for Rin who was going to deliver.

She had been entrusted to keep this secret, she was one of their best's friends and had no doubt in her, but now that it was the tenth month. Well Kakashi and Obito had been arguing heatedly when there was a crack and Obito fell back into the couch gasping in pain as he clutched his stomach and then he said the magic words "the baby is coming"

And here they were now two minutes later…..

"Kakashi!" Obito snapped as he watched his silver haired husband run around the house frantically, his water had just broken and he was not sure what to do, he was terrified, but for the first time he held his composure while Kakashi cried and panicked just as lost. Well more like a chicken that had just lost its head "KAKASHI!!" He yelled as he had a contraption _'this child is coming and he's coming now any way he can! It freaking hurts!!'_

"I got everything come on let's go to a hospital, Rin! I'll call her up…and then and where the hell is the phone…..what's my name …OBITO!!" Kakashi whined and Obito stood walking rigidly to his love and grabbed onto Kakashi to calm him down but both ended up yelling as Obito had another tearing contraption course through his tightened body and Kakashi suffered his lovers grip.

"I already called her!" Obito slapped Kakashi as tears spilled down his eyes and he panted breathlessly, he had never felt such pain, his body seemed to tightened and at the same time like it was about to split up "now calm down and help me here, I need to sit down or something!" The raven gasped, his knees shaking, his whole body glistening with sweat as he clung to Kakashi. When had he called her? Oh yeah she had given them a special beeper to just beep her.

"Okay, okay, honey" Kakashi helped him sit down as it sunk in that Obito needed him to keep his cool now more than ever before. It hurt him to see his lover in such pain, but their child was about to be born! In a way he didn't know how to act, but he'll always stick by his raven's side. He was going to be a dad, two special people in his life to love and protect.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kakashi rushed to get it only to be hit on the face by the door being slammed open "OBITO WHERE ARE YOU!!" came the panicked voice of their female friend, Rin. Kakashi struggled to keep himself in check as he rubbed his poor hurt nose only to see Rin tugging, unbuttoning, and pulling down Obito's pants.

"What the hell are you doing!" he snapped at her stopping her from undressing_ his_ man.

"I'm trying to deliver the baby here!" She snapped and pushed him aside. She had taken classes for this; she knew what she had to do to help Obito at this moment. She had even researched Tsunade's technique and everything to a full extent; she was more than prepare to get this child out.

"You can't look at him down there!" Kakashi tried to push her away again but Obito held him back.

"Let her deliver the damn baby! Where do you think they come from!? It's either Rin or a stranger doctor" Kakashi sat down grabbing his lovers hand, he was worried, but then again he didn't want no one looking at him.

"It'll be alright Kakashi" Rin soothed "you can come here and help deliver the baby, you can see it come out!" she chirped. Kakashi thought on it and then looked down to see the head of their child coming out of Obito's dilated ass and he was shocked and he nearly passed out. "Or maybe not, okay Obito push!"

Kakashi held his hand as the grip tightened and Obito yelled at the top of his lungs in pain, Kakashi using his other hand brushed the spilt tears away. "Please hold on my love, just a bit longer" he watched as Rin worked to help his lover, he hated that she was looking down there, but the sooner this was done the better.

"PUSH DAMMIT!"

**About a Whole other Day later**

It was a long and tormenting delivery with Obito being the one in intense pain as his child finally came out and he was panting hard as soon the room was filled with the loud cries of a baby. Kakashi had quickly covered Obito up and looked up to see Rin cleaning the new born infant of all the blood with wet towels and clean soft cloth before she wrapped him in a soft blanket lightly but the child still cried his lungs out.

"Are you alright" He asked his tired looking and panting raven husband.

"Ha-Hai…wh-what a-a-about our child?" he asked, he could barely keep his eyes open as Kakashi smiled and leaned up to kiss his sweaty forehead. The raven was still in pain from his ass, but he'd recover soon, according to Rin if it was on a male it was going to heal them as well. It made no sense what when she said it was something about the blood, and it really didn't matter so long as their child and Obito was going to be alright.

"Its fine" he looked over to Rin where the cries had ceased and she neared them presenting the child to them.

"Congratulations" she said before Obito finally passed out.

Obito and the baby were both asleep and Rin left as she had handed Kakashi his new barely born baby boy, he had a beautiful baby boy. They still had not chosen a name for him; they were not sure what to name him at all. He wanted to leave that for Obito as well, he was the mother and the one to give birth to the child.

The boy looked a bit like Obito, The raven hair and the eyes were big and a deep black as well, but he had his fathers beautiful looks and features. Amazingly even the Uchiha pale skin that glowed like porcelain magic, yes more like his mother. But at the moment the baby looked as small and fragile as the tiny child weight no more than seven ounces.

"Hello there my little one" Kakashi cooed at the beautiful sleeping boy. "I'm your dad, I'll always be here for you okay" for once in his life Kakashi was over filled with joy that he cried from it, he had never been more happier in his life as he kissed the top of his baby boys head and then looked at his sleeping lover. Life was just so perfect.

_To bad life has a way of changing things. _

**A Month later**

"So have you chosen a name?" Rin asked as she looked over the baby who was un-clothed as Obito bathed him with a wet towel that had been dipped in warm water careful not to touch his belly button.

"No, me and Kakashi can't agree on the perfect name" He sighed "he said we should name him Itachi Jr. since he kind of looks like Itachi when he was just a baby beside the fact that Itachi did seem to know or something, but I want to give him his own name." Rin thought on it.

"What other names have you considered" Obito made a face and passed her a list.

"The ones on the left are mine and the other ones are Kakashi's on the right" Rin read over the list, the names Ichigo, Yuuishi, Edward, Sono, Yasuyuki, Miki, Kakashi Jr., Akito, Yuki, Tomoya, Ray, Naruto?

"Naruto!? Why consider that name he's not a blond" she nearly laughed, the name just fit that hyper active blond with blue eyes that no one else seemed to deserve it. A golden name for a golden boy, he was the younger twin.

"Ask Kakashi, he's proud of his students" Obito then sighed "You know what I really want to name him" he said as he picked up the small fragile child that was wiggling and moving and set him on the bed to dry him off and then put on a small dipper and it's small clothes that was like a pajama that got strapped from underneath "I really was considering the last name and I know Kakashi knows it to, I just know that name is perfect"

Rin looked at the last name in Obito's list and smiled "Sasuke?" She spoke it aloud "I agree, that'll fit him perfectly, Hatake Sasuke" but at the moment the child is still nameless as she watched with a smile as he wrapped it in a warm blanket and grabbed the bottle to feed him. "You're so good with him, I hope someday I can have a child of my own" Rin said patting her always empty tummy and Obito smiled.

"You will" She sighed then looked at the clock.

"Uh, at what time did you say you needed to meet up with Kakashi for what ever you guys are going to do for nearly the rest of the day?" she asked.

"At three"

"It's already three thirty"

"Oh shit I'm late!" He looked around, there was no way he wanted to part with his child. Rin laughed.

"Here, give him to me and both of you have fun on your date, nameless here and me will be just fine" Obito smiled.

"Thank you Rin"

"Yeah, yeah, now get going!" and Obito did, although feeling a bit bad at leaving his child, he really did want to go to Kakashi and spend some time with him together.

* * *

Kakashi smirked when he finally saw his husband approaching him; he was getting a little impatient. All he wanted was his little raven in his arms "You being late never cease to amaze me my koi, what held you up?"

"Our child, what else would hold me up? Have some consideration" Obito snapped only to abruptly be kissed hard by Kakashi. He just loved it when Obito got so feisty and pissy, it drove him insane. There was just something that after the birth giving that made his little raven even more watering. Most of all the desire grew as he thought more and more how this man was completely and utterly his.

"I was thinking we name him Obito the second" he breathed between the kiss as he also remembered their gorgeous son. The one only they were suppose to know about, to keep secret till the boy could defend himself. Not to mention that he really was very beautiful and that would cause people to have their eyes on him, Obito being his mother felt like the baby should only be his.

"No!" Obito gasped "I told you Sasuke is better" he pulled away. Kakashi was starting to irritate him again.

"I don't know yet" Kakashi kissed his cheek "Maybe you could persuade me in some way to…umm get around to agreeing to that name for our son" Kakashi said as he pressed Obito's hand to his hard arousal. Obito's eyes widen and then pressed his hand on his mans penis harder taking up that challenge as perfect.

"Alright then, But what the hell are we here that we could not have done at home" Obito demanded.

"To have a get away from the baby" Kakashi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "come with me, I want to share this moment only with you" Obito blushed as he was being pulled into a building, Kakashi had booked a room for them both.

"For this moment, let us just be the two of us" Kakashi said as they slowly reached their room and he pulled him in. Obito moaned as Kakashi pushed him down into the bed and soon they were locked into a passionate kiss while they tarred at their clothes.

"Kakashi" Obito gasped when he felt Kakashi's teasing hands brush up on him and then felt that sensual mouth move from his lips to his neck in a slow fleeting way. Obito could only moan it had been so long since they had done this so freely, ever since their child had been born. Obito arched to the touch and Kakashi could not help but love the way his lover responded to him so boldly.

"Let's make the moment last forever" Obito blushed madly as his clothes where being tugged off, Kakashi wanted Obito naked under him and begging for more. All the while he wondered how he was able to keep his hands away from his sexy little Obito when he remembered that it was all do to their child. But now that child was not here to stop him from ravishing his raven haired lover here and now, the moment was theirs to seize.

That didn't matter now, talk and thoughts didn't matter nothing but that they were both already shirtless. Kakashi took the moment to look down at his beautiful flushed lover, Obito's eyes glowed a sensual red that described lust. His eyes could glow a blood red, but when they made love they were a beautiful soft red that glistened with his own original black orbs. The sight of that alone had him throbbing hard in his pants and a surging urge in traveling through out his veins just to devour his body. Those cute flushed cheeks, that delicious soft swollen mouth. It was the most delicious dish ever, Obito spread over a mattress.

"Kakashi" Obito hissed in a frenzy of pleasure as he felt Kakashi's hand touch his hard clothed arousal and then his pants were being tugged off from his lean form down his slender waist and down his long legs. He could feel Kakashi's love caresses as he finished undressing him, the way he looked at him so hungrily with love made him hungry and want to have a nasty time. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck sucking at his neck.

"Damn Obito" He breathed out and then flicked his tongue out to lick Obito's own neck and reach his ear taking it in-between his teeth and nipping at it as he listened to the sweet melody composed of his ravens moan, pants, groans, and mewls. His hands troubled down that soft body that was just glistening with sweat and seemed to glow a porcelain magic, caressing every curve of it.

"Kakashi, take me! Take me now…. please" Obito squirmed under Kakashi with so much need. Kakashi filled all his senses completely and had his skin burning with a tingly sensation that drove him wild, he was a mass of pure need and the only one who could cure that was his Kakashi.

Kakashi did not hesitate as he pulled slightly off his already naked lover to unbuckle his own belt and take off his pants; it was time to blow both their minds. As soon as he was done with the task he found himself being tackled and pushed on his back as Obito picked up his hips and came to straddle his silver haired lover, looking down at him with the most dangerous eyes ever. Those eyes that could promise so much pain only promised Kakashi an intense pleasure.

Kakashi allowed his hands to come up and grasp his lover's tight little behind as Obito crushed his lips to his as Kakashi did not waste time in pushing his fingers up that tight hole that he just loved to pound it every second of the day if allowed. It if were up to him he and Obito would spend more than a year in bed and never come out. To bad they had responsibilities. Still, for now he was going o thoroughly enjoy this.

Obito moaned out loud as he started to ride his fingers and Kakashi pushed him back in the bed positioning his cock at that entrance that was amazingly still hot and tight despite the fact that they had a child. Obito was gasping hard; he wanted it so bad despite the pain since he was still in trauma of what had happened a month ago. Kakashi loved the sight, those expressions of pleasure that crossed Obito made him want to take him even more.

"Take me fast and hard Kakashi" Kakashi did not need to be told any more he took out his fingers and shoved himself deep within the loved ring walls that clamped down on him tightly. Obito let out the loudest dirtiest moan he had ever heard and begun to immediately bounce up and down Kakashi's length.

"I love you so much Obito" He pulled out and back in to emphasize his words, helping his lover. He then pushed them back in the bed and he came over him pulling in and out of his lover in hard fast full thrust. They were the type of thrusts that hit that special bundle of nerves deep inside his lover's tight ass. The kind of thrusts that drove his raven lover crazy for more, begging for more, to feel, more of that pleasure, more of that ecstasy, and more of that cock deep in his ass.

"KAKASHI!!" and he knew he was loved as well.

* * *

Rin finished feeding the young infant and set the child down in his crib and smiled at it, for the moment. The boy was truly and amazingly beautiful, watching him was very interesting and for this moment as well, life was good.

* * *

Please Review


	4. My Spirit Sleeping Somewhere Cold

4

**Bring Me To Life**

My Spirit Sleeping Somewhere Cold

**Eight Years Later **

Life had been happiness

And now it seemed like a rush

An impending doom

Yet time did not seem to slow at all…..

Obito ran at top speed with Kakashi at his side, they were on a mission that either meant life or death, one way or another they were going to have to get their son back. How this could have happened was beyond their knowledge, how news that they possessed a child got out was beyond them as well. Their still nameless child was to be kept secret. Not to mention that the one who knew about their son was not even of their village, they were all the way in the sound.

'_I'll get you back my son' _Obito thought as tears seeped down his cheeks. He knew that maybe he cried too much, but he had the reason to. Usually it was because he was never strong enough, right now he was weak, but he knew Kakashi was there for him and that was his strength.

* * *

_The lights were dim and there was only an orange glow in the room and Rin had been sitting down reading her book when the small raven came in running and jumped up into her lap as his hair that spiked up on its own brushed up her nose and she could smell his clean sent. Not only that, it was wet. She smiled lightly as that hair brushed her again and she had to wonder how it could be so soft and at the same time stand up like that. Not to mention that she had become very fond of him. _

"_I'm done with my bath aunt Rin" the boy said in such an adorable way that she could not help but want to squeeze him to death!! Of course she had to hold back on that and not kill the small child. How could such a beautiful and adorable child come out from Kakashi and Obito!? Two males that seemed to be so opposite and yet here was the product of their love. It was something really interesting and she envied it all. But she would never show it._

_Her feelings were nothing and always bottled up tightly. _

"_Ah, my little __**ángel**__then it's time for bed." She sighed and watched the small boy blink. _

"_What does __**ángel **__mean?" he __asked__. _

"_It's__angel__ in __Spanish__" Rin __was__amazed__ at __how__the__boy__said it so fluently with no accent. She lifted him in her arms and walked up the stairs into his room humming him a song as she settled him down onto his bed. Singing to the boy made him more relaxed and it was simple too making him fall asleep. So young and already so many ambitions, this boy was really smart. She really had to wonder where the boy got his brain from. _

"_Sleep tight, and dream good dreams" she said with a small smile wishing she had a child of her own when all of a sudden the glass door that lead to the balcony of the boys room was smashed in. There was heavy thudding and suddenly the whole room had gone cold as ice that you could even see your own breath in front of your face. _

"_Whose__there__!" __she __demanded__ as the small boy suddenly __sat__ up and __become alert on his own__. "__What__" Rin __said when she saw a man with glasses and the other that looked like a snake. Both of them looked deadly, pale, and the snake blue. The sadistic looks in their faces told her that they were here for something, and she feared it was Sasuke. _

"_We're here for the boy' as her thought were confirmed Rin brought out a cell phone and pushed a number and call. It was the only number she kept on speed dial. _

"_I won't let you!" she threw the phone at the young child who caught it and watched as his aunt was soon engaged in a fight. It was bloodied, it was horrible and he to wanted to fight and help his aunt, he didn't want her to die. He decided it was time for his first fight, and he didn't care much if it was his last when he nearly got stabbed. He'd rather die fighting than to go willingly with these weird people. _

"_MOMMY DADDY SAVE US!!" was the last thing that Kakashi and Obito heard from their son as they listen to what was going on and ran all the way back. By the time that they reached the house, there was no one. Only a clue of where they had to go that was left by Rin. _

_Sound_

* * *

"We'll get him back I promise" Kakashi started all of a sudden capturing Obito's attention "we'll be a family again, okay!" Obito nodded.

"Okay" both rushed all through out the forest till they reached the land of Sound. It was an unsanitary place for kids or anyone, the one place where vacation would be futile. _They_ were looking around looking but didn't know where to go.

"You!" Kakashi said grabbing someone off the street all of a sudden. "Where is the lair of Orochimaru!!" the man glared and scoffed pointing onto the mountains where a small castle was nestled within.

"Who the hell knows why you want to go there, is the one place none of us would dare go" The man snapped.

"Why?" Obito asked.

"Because he is brutal, he has no mercy for no one neither children this place is all broken because of his pedophile ass. Is his fault everything is like this, it is said that he plays the dark magic, that he is a warlock" Obito shook and wanted to cry again Kakashi on t he other hand was a little stunned by the words himself.

A warlock?

"Let's go Kakashi!" Obito snapped and Kakashi nodded as he punched the man in the gut knocking him out and both he and Obito continued their journey up to Orochimaru's adobe.

* * *

"Rin, I'm scared" the little boy whimpered, he was pretty knocked up himself. The snake man had not hesitated to punch him.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" She said but regretted those words as soon as they came out when she saw the snake and his glasses wearing dog approaching. She quickly pushed the small child back and came to glare at them.

"Who are you?"

"Look, she still has spunk"

"I am lord Orochimaru my dear, you'll live if you just give me the child"

"Never!" And he slapped Rin across the face.

"I think you'll come to see things my way, my sweet"

"Shut up!" all of a sudden there was a scream and Orochimaru turned around to see what it was, but Kabuto was gone.

"Kabuto?" he asked as Rin turned around to pick up the child and run out of there, "Not so fast" the snake strike. "I want the child" She made the mistake to look into his eyes, she was paralyzed and he stretched his head and bit the boy on the side of the neck.

"NOOO!" she howled as the snake laughed and then it was knocked out of the way.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!!" Orochimaru coward when he saw the glowing red eyes of an Uchiha. "You'll pay for ever coming near my child!" And there was a silver haired guy next to this Uchiha.

"OBITO!! KAKASHI!" Rin yelled out. "Your child, SASUKE IS NOT BREATHING!!" She had given up calling the boy nameless, she thought Sasuke suited him.

"What!?" They yelled and Obito begun to cry as he went to attack the snake.

"Obito!" Kakashi yelled out and went in to help his as well as they attacked the snake, he was feeling pretty mad himself that was his child. Rin being the medic immortal she was felt for a heart beat and found a slow one as she called out a few spell words and there was a glowing aura in her hand and pressed it to the boys small chest.

"Breathe!!" she called out.

Obito was punching, kicking, and stabbing at the snake with all his might.

"We better get out of here!" Kakashi said suddenly since there was a loud rumble, the building was going to collapse.

"How's my child!" Obito demanded.

"He's still not breathing!" Rin yelled as she forced her strength out more, this was not working, she was going to have to, and she was going to have to do it before the child died. She could already feel his skin go cold and lose color from that glowing porcelain to a light blue hue.

"Let's go then!" Kakashi said as Rin ran out and he and Obito were headed out as well, but the snake grabbed Kakashi's leg.

"Going so soon!?" it hissed and Kakashi kicked it, he was about to blast it when the building begun to fall. Obito looked up and saw that his lover was about to get smooched.

"KAKASHI!" he herd Obito who then grabbed his hand and pushed him out of the way, as he did his eye was slashed by one of the snakes fangs, Orochimaru laughed. "AAAH!" Kakashi yelled and then he hit a wall. Soon there was only dust and a dead eerie silence that ate up at Kakashi as his eye bled out. But then is when he saw the most chocking thing of his life, the most heart wrenching thing ever possible.

_Walls were crumbling_

_There was no escape _

_There was heart ache…._

"OBITO!"

* * *

Please Review!!


	5. UntilYouFindItThere AndLeadItBackHome

5

**Bring Me To Life**

Until You Find It There And Lead It Back Home

"OBITO!"

He didn't care about the pain, Kakashi pushed him self off the wall and ran over to his lover, his husband, his world; it was all now crushed under a rock. It was all ending here "Please, please, you can't….this can't be the end" Kakashi cried tears of pain for the second time in his life, tears of crimson blood. The first had been when his father had died and now his love was dying. "Please, hold on, we'll get you better, DON'T YOU DARE SAY T HIS IS THE END!"

His Obito

"It's…its useless" Obito managed past his bleeding lips.

"Obito, my love!" Kakashi cried "how could this happen! Why!" Kakashi hit the floor with his tightly closed fists. "I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

"Doesn't matter, you can't stop or reverse what has been done" Obito coughed "Just take care of our child and live your life, don't mourn me to much, just make sure our child is safe and happy" Kakashi shook his head fat tears running down his eyes.

"Are you talking nonsense!? WHY ARE YOU TALKING THAT WAY!" he snapped "how can you tell me not to mourn my love! How am I supposed to care for our child without his mom? How can I even consider living life without you by my side" Obito smiled as Kakashi lightly caressed his cheek.

"I love you too, I love you so much and I wanted to watch our child grow up, live together as a family as you said but that is impossible now and all I can hope for is that you take care of our child and maybe…" Obito was crying now and Kakashi kissed his cheek, that soft stiffing cold cheek. "Please, please take care of our son, for me promise me you will so I can die knowing he'll be fine"

"I don't think I'll ever find someone as perfect as you" Kakashi sighed "I promise to always take care of our child"

"Kakashi!" Rin called out "Obito!" She came in and gasped at what she was. "OBITO!!" she fell on her knees crying clutching the cold child in her arms and stared at his dying mother. Kakashi held strong and halted his tears and looked directly at Rin as he indicated to his son.

"Is…is he alright?" Rin looked down at the kid and shook her head.

"He'll be fine for the moment" she choked out "but you! You" She was crying more as she stared at Obito. "Obito, you can't…."

"Kakashi, I want you to take my right eye" Obito said suddenly and Kakashi had big tears falling down his cheeks once more and nodded. These emotions, he could not control them. "That way it'll be a part of me left still with out, a part of me and our child will know that in a small way I am there also watching over him" Obito's shaking hand reached up to touch Kakashi's wounded eye.

"Rin" she nodded and did what they wanted.

* * *

_Moment Later_

Kakashi and Rin walked in silence, Kakashi had to leave the body of his husband behind when the entire building finished collapsing and he could not get it out. It was not what Obito had asked him to do, he had asked him to take care of their child and that is what he was going to do. "What are we going to do to save Sasuke's life?" he asked and Rin looked up at him shocked.

"You called him Sasuke?"

"It's the name Obito persisted on calling him, it's what I'll name him, Hatake Sasuke" Rin smiled. Kakashi was possessive of his family, even Obito had to change his last name from Uchiha to Hatake Obito and now he was dead. Kakashi must really feel broken. "So, what do we have to do" Rin bit into her lower lip chewing it worriedly as she went over her head on what there was to do, on what needed to be done here and now.

"Kakashi, I uh..." She sighed, she wanted to be selfish, but she was not going to be, in the end it really wouldn't work out "before I tell you this I have to get this off my chest…… I love you" she said sincerely "I was always jealous of Obito getting you, I love you so much…and now" she ran to him and pressed her lips to his and he pushed her slightly off.

"I don't love you or ever love you that way" he stated.

"I know" she said. "I just wanted you to know."

Kakashi glared at her. What was she up to? "To save his life, I'll give him my breath" she said in a low voice.

"What!" Kakashi said.

"Sasuke is still alive and suffering, he'll make it. I'm going to give him my breath, my life and that'll keep him alive until you can find a way to rid him of that curse" she pointed at his neck "I managed to lock it up in that sphere, but the pain is unbearable for him."

"Rin"

"I feel guilt, I feel like this is my fault and I don't want to live anymore. Sasuke should not depend on my breath or anything of me anymore as soon as that is off, he'll be back to normal, but on the while he is sleeping only."

"What do you mean?"

"He won't wake up, his skin will still be cold, but he'll breathe and live. Now" she said as she placed the boy to the floor and she kneeled beside him "look Kakashi if you try to wake him up before and that seal on him all his memories will be lost" Kakashi nodded dumbly as he felt that his once perfect life was more than just being ripped apart one way, it was leaving him more and more empty in every way. All he had now to hold onto was the single point that was his son.

"You don't have to do this"

"I want to do it" she said and called out her spell.

"Rin"

"Bye Kakashi" she smiled "with that kiss I can die happy" She turned to face the small child "Life energy release!" she called and pressed her hands to his neck as Sasuke's mouth opened wide and she opened hers as her breath came out in a bluish pink color and transferred to Sasuke.

"Augh, aaauh, unn" Sasuke's body arched and received the breath it craved at the moment any type of air it could get as it came through his mouth and then closed when he finished stealing it all from Rin who stopped breathing and fell to her side limply withering in pain as she tried hard to get air into her lungs but she could not breathe, she was like a gapping fish out of water. She could not. It was not over until she stopped all movements all together and fell limply and her eyes glazed in death.

Kakashi stared wide eyed as he his Obito given eye cried in tears. "Rin?" he called out, but she was dead. He walked over to his child and picked him up startled at how cold the boy was, the small cold raven moaned in pain shaking his head, "Shh, sleep" Kakashi said and looked over at Rin. She had truly given up her life to save his son.

He could hear the laughter of his Obito.

"_You know, sometimes love can make you do the most foolish things, but we are all human we can't help it or avoid it no matter how smart we are" _

"Let's go home Sasuke" he said brushing the boys bangs aside and his fingers trembled as he touched the ice cold skin "I'll make sure that you'll wake up once more and be back to normal" Kakashi shut his eyes pressing his son tightly to his chest hoping to somehow warm him up and he turned to leave "well as normal as they can get, now that your mother is dead."

* * *

_The Center Of Konoha's Forest_

Kakashi reached the house with heaviness on his every step and his chest was in pain as he walked into the empty dark house. It had lost its life, its light. Sasuke's singing, smiles, and everything, Obitos's smile and warmth, everything.

It was now just an empty house.

He slowly made his way up-stairs to his son's room and placed the boy in the mattress gently taking his shoes off and wrapping him in his bed sheets. He stared down at him intently as he tried so hard and still fought back the tears. It was getting harder with each passing second and the suffocating silence was killing him. Like a knife being twisted in his chest he tried to swallow the huge lump on his throat before he even decided to speak.

"I'll bring you back son" his voice cracked and his eyes burned with the tears that simply zipped at the corners of his eyes and soon he broke down crying as the pain ripped through him and he let out a loud yelp at the same time he fell harshly to his knees and slammed his fist to the wooden floor. No one could hear him, he was alone.

"OBITO!!!" He cried his heart out that night.

* * *

Kakashi sighed "It's been A Thousand four hundred years since then and I still can't find what is wrong with you" Kakashi sighed tears burning at his eyes once more as he missed his Obito and then slowly ran his hand to the boy who was once small and now looked like a teen, one of seventeen or eighteen "I'll be right back" He whispered and slowly stood to exit the room. As he was leaving he did not notice one thing in particular.

The scratching at the window, and what had caused it, a snake was trying to get into the young mans bedroom. The snake manage to screech the window open and slither it's way over to the sleeping chibi raven, slithering up the long bed sheets. The snake felt like he had to do this, once he was over the raven he turned into his true form.

Pale bluish skin with golden eyes, his hair was short, up to his shoulders and no more. He bared his long fangs from his purple lips and tilted the neck where the boy had once before been bitten by a similar snake, shutting his eyes tight, he sunk his teeth deeply in the mark.

_With The Bite of a Snake_

_I shall put you to sleep_

_Preserve you for my eternity_

_With the bite to the same place_

_You should wake up_

_Only in a Submissive Sub-consciousness_

_With true loves first kiss_

_Your soul shall return_

_And once again live your life_

_---------------------------------------------------_

Wake Me Up, Wake Me Up Inside

(I can't Wake up)Wake me up inside (Save Me!)

* * *

Please review!!


	6. Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark

6

**Bring Me To Life**

Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark

"I'm sorry" the snake had whispered in silence "….._Sasuke_" the name slithered smoothly like bitter marmalade from his long tongue and He bared his long viper like fangs from underneath his purple glitered lips and tilted the chin of the sleeping boy under him to expose a long slender neck where the boy had once before been bitten by a similar snake, shutting his eyes tight, holding his breath, he sunk his teeth in slowly and deeply.

_With the bite to the same place_

_You should wake up_

Just as slow the snake pulled back, his golden eyes full of compassion and worry, then again there was confusion as sweet cool fresh blood slithered down his throat "Wake up, please wake up!" it cried as he looked down at the pale boy before him. His skin had once been white and now the boy was turning a deadly blue, it was starting to scare him. Had he read it wrong? What if he had just doomed the boy to something else….. "Wake up!!-AUGH" he was pushed back.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kakashi had walked into the room and had seen that snake over his son and attacked on instinct. "Get away from him now!!" The snake struggled to re-gain his breath as he slowly but surely got to his feat. "You came here on the wrong snake, you wishing for your death?" The snake glared up at him before falling to its knees.

"You have it all wrong Hatake! I'm not him; I'm not like my father"

"You really had me fooled. Who the hell are you?"

"Understand! I was just trying to help and bring him back to life"

"What"

"But I can't I would never be able to do such a thing for the child" The snaked bowed his head "I'm Orochimaru Junior, please just call me Junior." He threw a side-glance to Sasuke on the bed "With the Bite of a Snake, I shall put you to sleep, Preserve you for my eternity, with the bite to the same place, you, should wake up, only in a Submissive Sub-consciousness, with true loves first kiss, your soul shall return, and once again live your life"

"What?" Kakashi said once more.

"I can help you save your son! You just have to trust me. You must look for your son's one true love"

"Why should I trust a snake?"

"I know what happened, Kakashi, I know what happened long ago and that in the end your lover Obito died, for that I'm truly sorry, I can always help you bring him back from the dead." The snake seemed to sneer knowingly. It just sent a bad vive down Kakashi's spine and something kept yelling at him to take his son away, far away to a safer place.

"Leave!" Kakashi hissed. He didn't want to hear it and he could feel pain shoot through him. He still had not let go of Obito, he realized and that was something that bothered him. That's why he pushed Iruka away; Obito still dominated his heart even in dead, after so many a thousand of years. This snake talking about his love also didn't help a bit and the twisting in his stomach got worse. He needed to take Sasuke out of there.

"Please listen, all you have to do is go back to my father's old home and you can get all the information you need, it'll all be there just please-"

"Enough leave!" Kakashi snapped.

"Hatake listen to me this could-"

"I said Shut up!" Kakashi pointed out the window "Leave now" the snake seemed like he wanted to say something more and then just did as he was told. Turning back to a snake form he quickly slithered through the room and left. Before he did he looked back and slithered at Kakashi, he knew he'd be seeing Kakashi soon, this all had to come to an end at some point. He'll make Kakashi suffer for not listening to him.

Kakashi didn't move for a while as he still glared at where the snake had left, what finally tore his gaze was when he heard Sasuke panting hard and thrash around the bed suddenly. The boy was starting to feel the burning pain rush through his cold veins "Sasuke" he breathed and rushed over to him.

"Sasuke!"

"AAAHHH!" the boy begun to yell and Kakashi's eyes widen when he saw the marking in the boy's neck disbanded and then re bounded each time becoming fainter and yet it seemed like his son was in agonizing pain.

"Hold on!" Kakashi quickly rushed to the small refrigerator on the side and pulled out a needle with pain killing liquid, almost a sedate. He quickly pushed it to Sasuke's arms and watched after five minutes the writhing boy go limp and his breathing became a ragged even.

"It's not safe here, I have to find a place I can leave you to be safe. I truly need you to be safe" Kakashi said to himself as he thought and thought on what he could do. Who could he trust with his son?

* * *

Blood red eyes closed in annoyance as everyone kept talking about Kakashi's sudden departure on his own birthday. What had been troubling the man, he really could care less. All he once knew was that he was in a relationship with one of his cousins close to be more like a brother; his name he guessed was Obito Uchiha and Hatake due to their marriage. He didn't really know much of the relationship just that soon after some years Obito died. He also vaguely remembers Obito hanging out at his house and there was something that pulled him to him, but he shrugged that away quickly as unimportant.

"What could have happened years back anyway?" Iruka was the one bitching more about it, he could not help it though, he loved and cared for Kakashi so much and it hurt when ever he'd pushed him away. "Something drastic must have happened to make him act so sudden and not want to speak about it at all!"

"Who knows, he also said something strange when we told him he was late" Sakura stated. "Something about being lost in old thoughts"

Shisui, Itachi's current boyfriend came to sit on the younger long haired ravens lap. That was a bad move, they were already having a dying flame, and Itachi simply pushed him off making the older raven fall to the floor harshly. It irked Itachi to no end for Shisui trying to act cute when he wasn't, to act like he wasn't heavier and larger in size and height "What the hell Itachi!" he hissed "why you push me off"

"Because you're fucking _heavy_" The Uchiha smirked "Why don't you lose some weight? Maybe then I'll let you sit on my lap"

"Never bothered you before" Shisui hissed "and I am not over weight! I weigh perfectly fine!"

Itachi scoffed "It has always bugged me, what do you do? Eat rocks"

"I said I'm not that heavy!"

"Shut up, I'm already bored with this argument" Itachi hissed hoping to end it there. Sometimes their arguments were pointless rambling that led to nothing but more and more yelling that irked Itachi even more than he already was. At one point arguing had been fun and now it was boring and something that displeased him greatly. Even the sound of Shisui's voice made him get a headache.

"I hate you so much" Shisui hissed back, all eyes were on the quarreling lovers who in Itachi's mind were already ex-lovers. They had been at it like that for a year now, always hostile with each other and if they were correct, they were on cold terms. They had not slept with no one, even each other for that whole year. "I want to brake up"

"Fine by me" Itachi said with indifference, to tell the truth, he did not care. He would have once upon a time, but not now, it already felt like they were not a couple anymore. This actually pleased him, the feeling of being free without someone who only weighted him down.

"It's done then" and it was over.

"Wow" was all Naruto could say. That was when both cousins noticed that they were the center of attention in the crowded room; Shisui cleared his throat with a blush creeping over his cheeks as he looked away.

"So you where saying about Kakashi's past ne?" Everyone took a moment to think before nodding "Yeah he was with my younger brother Obito, the boy was a crybaby, Kakashi adored him though…..they soon became a couple in secret, they seemed to be hiding something and then Obito died when they all of a sudden left on an urgent _'mission' _I don't really know what was up I was more busy getting fucked by Itachi than anything else….so you could say I was incoherent"

"We didn't need to know the last part" Ino drawled.

"Troublesome"

"Touchy"

"But he never came back with Kakashi and Kakashi started to wear his mask even more" Shusui said "He started to read books on snakes and soul reapers and how to get your spirit back in your body type of things even popping out spell books and potions"

"So …. Back up, Kakashi had someone before me?" Iruka could not help but wonder now where he stood with Kakashi now; everyone around him seemed to become a blur of voices as he stood there all alone pondering about how he was the only one that didn't know anything about this Obito guy that had once belong to Kakashi. He looked up at the sky and sighed, it was already dark "Kakashi….."

* * *

_Night_

Kakashi threw glances at Sasuke as he packed the boy two bags with all essential things; he knew who he was going to be leaving the boy with. He knew he could trust this person with his boy for some reason, curiosity called at him suddenly and he wanted to know what was going on and if he was going to have to eliminate the new snake.

At the moment he knew that leaving Sasuke with this guy was the best, he knew him ever since the boy was an infant and Itachi had always been mature for his age. Itachi would be perfect and responsible and if he asked him to do something he never failed to do it right. Also for some reason the past where Itachi would glare at Obito's stomach told him he was making the right decision though Shisui might be a problem, but at the moment who could care about an over grown want to be Uke brat.

He knew that Itachi and Shisui where both cousins, but that was now a normality. Incest like any other was no longer forbidden and once taking the sin away from it, the whole incest thing was no longer something thrilling and it had actually decreased. Kakashi shook his head and looked at Sasuke once more, he knew in a way he had kept this from Iruka.

He wanted to love Iruka the way the brunet man loved him, but first he had to save his son and let go of what had happened in the past. He was going to first need to forgive himself before he was ever allowed to move on. He wanted to go see if he could see Obito one last time, before he was allowed to love once more.

Walking up to his son he wrapped him in warm blankets and picked him up like he first did when his baby boy was born. Looking at the clock once more he saw that it was already midnight and knew that Itachi was going to be in his chambers sleeping.

It was time.

-------

_Wake Me Up, Wake Me Up Inside_

_(I can't Wake up)Wake me up inside (Save Me!) _

* * *

So we come to some ItaSasu time

Please Review


	7. Bid My Blood To Run Before I Come Undone

7

**Bring Me To Life**

Bid My Blood To Run Before I Come Undone

Itachi was sleeping peacefully when he heard his window be rapped, waking him up and he slowly looked up to it to see the silver haired man from earlier that day standing there. His face for once was un-masked and he looked tired and lost, Itachi slowly stood up when he noticed the bundle nestle in the man's arms, he had something or someone wrapped there. Itachi wondered what it was.

For a split second he wondered who he had murdered and brought here.

He un-latched the lock and then pulled open his balcony doors, the sylver haired man bowed to him and then he just stared, like his mind was lost somewhere between time and space. Itachi felt like he really didn't have time to deal with someone's foolishness. He decided to get right down to the point and ask the man why he was here in the first place.

"Kakashi-san, what is it?" he asked polite and yet as cold as ever, there was no one who ever had a warm reply from Itachi, not even his once love Shisui.

"Itachi……I need you to do me this big favor…." Itachi raised a brow and stepped aside to let Kakashi step out of the icy night and into his warm room.

"What favor?" he asked as he closed the window door and leaned against it.

"There is no one more perfect than you to take care of _him_, I want to leave him in your care. Can you please look after him?" Kakashi talked desperately and quickly leaving the young Uchiha confused "I have a few things to take care off; I need to do this now, please?" Itachi was still confused as he looked at the bundle of sheets that carried something -rather someone-and now Kakashi was offering him.

"Who is it?" Kakashi chuckled at Itachi's hesitation of taking what was offered. He could see the curiosity in Itachi and that was a site rarely seen or heard off, usually anything else would get you a bored look from the Uchiha.

"He's my son, he's been a sleep for a thousand years, but I want you to take care of him. He's fine. Just please" Itachi looked shocked for a moment, there was a lot that took to shock this young Uchiha and Kakashi had accomplished it. A boy sleeping for a thousand years was something hard to take in because how could that be possible? And did Kakashi just say…..

"Your _son_?"

"Yes. Can you. I need to protect him. I've been hiding him to long and we've been found, if I don't take care of business I could lose him as well" Kakashi shoved the boy into Itachi's arms and Itachi was surprise at how light it-eh the boy was. "I'm counting on you to keep him safe" and with that Kakashi left before Itachi could protest.

"He didn't even tell me his name" Itachi muttered to himself and placed the boy on his unused side of the bed. Curiosity taking over him he begun to un-wrap the boy only to be left breathless when he revealed the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The boy before him was gorgeous, his skin so pale and porcelain of a true Uchiha, his hair a bluish dark glowing color that contrasted against his flawless face and spiked at he back. His body lean and he looked so small. So delicate. So vulnerable.

Itachi truly wanted to know his name then, he wanted to know who he was, and the more he looked at him the more he felt like he wanted to know him. He wanted to wake him up and ask him so many things; most of all he wanted to hear his voice. Perhaps, but he was still not sure, a part of him wanted to make the boy completely and only his.

Bringing his hand up to brush the boy's cheek he quickly pulled it away when the boy leaned up to his touch pressing his cold and incredibly soft cheek to his warm fingers….."You're so cold" That's when Itachi recalled what Kakashi had told him and it hit him.

_He's my son, he's been a sleep for a thousand years, but I want you to take care of him_

"What happened to you? Are you ever going to wake up?"

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Itachi once more looked at the boy that was sleeping in his bed, each day he seemed to breathe a little easier and each day his skin seemed to regain more color from his blood. It was not like he was going to have any more being an Uchiha and all; he had received a call from Kakashi and asked him what his name was. It was all that matter to him and all he wanted to know and now he did.

Hatake Sasuke.

Itachi could not help but want to call him Uchiha Sasuke instead. In a way he felt like the boy was already his and in another way he felt like he was to far away. He's also been staying in doors way to much time just watching the boy sleep as he was. He couldn't help this new habit he was developing at all.

He wasn't planning on going anywhere at this moment either.

He was about to lie down next to the boy once more when he heard a knock at his door and stopped to look at it. "What is it?" he asked and then the door opened slightly ajar to show one of the older Maids that looked serious as she bowed down to her master. It was not like Itachi was any younger he was old, and yet he looked like he was only twenty two.

"Shisui-san is here looking for you Itachi-sama" Itachi did not know what to say, why was Shisui coming here now? It wasn't like Itachi wasn't getting a lot of text messages from him and all but there was always 'I want to see you' and 'we need to talk about something' frankly Itachi didn't want to see or talk to him; he wanted to stay with _his_ Sasuke in bed staring at him and wanting him to wake up. "What should I tell him?"

"I'll go see what he wants, best get rid of him fast" Itachi murmured to himself as he threw one last glance at Sasuke and reluctantly left the room with the maid looking to where Itachi had glanced to and her eyes widen. She was stunned by the gorgeous sleeping boy that did not fail to look so much like a child. Nonetheless she was struck dumb.

"Is this Itachi's latest fuck? Poor child" The thing was Itachi was not one for commitment and the boy refused to settle down. He even refused to marry Shusui. The maid walked closer to the boy to pull the covers a bit lower since they were up to his chin.

The boy looked amazing, so un-real.

She wanted to see more of him.

She wanted to touch him.

She wanted to make sure he wasn't just an illusion.

She wanted him.

* * *

Itachi made his way downstairs and as soon as he was there he noticed the maid had not followed him and was about to go get her when two thickly muscled strong arms came to in-circle his waist and he was pulled to a firm chest that he knew all to well. "Itachi-kun, I've missed you so much, I need you inside me so bad please" And it ended with a nip to his ear.

Itachi pushed the annoyance away from here "Crawling back much, you are pathetic that it sickens me, your mere presence makes me want to puke" Itachi hissed as he turned to face the man he had left not to long ago. He was through with him there was no more he wanted to pursue, but it didn't look that way for the other.

"Aww come one Itachi, I need you please don't deny me!"

"I thought we were finished"

"We could never really be! Please" The man was like a needy slut.

"Shisui leave now, there is nothing left here"

"Itachi" the man whined there was nothing cute about him now that he was older. Itachi decided to ignore him and head to check on his current bedmate but as he was going back up the stairs he was pulled back and then his lips were being crushed by bigger and bitter ones. Itachi struggled to pull away when he also felt something sharp at his back daring him to pull back.

He was so going to kill this son of a bitch.

* * *

The maid was enjoying herself greatly as she had un-covered the whole boy to see that he was thin framed, his body looked so lean and yet his legs looked perfect and long that were covered in baggy sweat pants. She giggled to herself as she started to tug up his shirt slowly not to wake him up, she was so enjoying this.

This was the first Candy boy that she liked that Itachi had gotten, as soon as Itachi kicked him out if his life she'll be there to pull up and retrieve his mourning ass and have her way with him. But first she needed to check out the merchandise.

Suddenly she flew back with wide eyes as the boy's eyes snapped open with the blood red color and she knew he was an Uchiha. The boy slowly sat up as she was still pinned to the wall by an invisible force and the boy's eyes wiped out of the room before she knew it he was already by the door and she could not help but feel fear at his speed.

She didn't feel true terror until he hissed out "Mine" and he was gone.

* * *

Please Review


	8. Save Me from the Nothing I’ve Become

8

**Bring Me To Life**

Save Me from the Nothing I've Become

Shisui had a smirk on his face as he thought he had Itachi helpless, Itachi was just glaring and was un-moving telling him that there was going to be hell to pay for this little stunt. Shisui couldn't bring himself to care as long as he got some in the ass. He broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper at Itachi's ear "Just come and fuck me real hard I've been a real bad AAAHH!"

Itachi was surprised when all of a sudden Shisui was yanked away from him, he was about to hit the man in the stomach and give him a beating but someone beat him to it. Now Shisui was flying across the room and hitting the next wall hard.

"What the hell" was all Shisui could get out, but like Itachi he didn't see anything or who it was, there was also no presence there to tell them who it was. Shaking himself Shisui got to his feet and was about to approach Itachi but when he was five feet away from the long haired raven Uchiha he was pushed back five more times by that invisible force. "Itachi! Don't push me away, don't you dare push me away!"

"I would think you would know me better than that Shisui, I haven't done a thing cause if It was me pusing you away I'd make sure you'd not even be able to get up again" Itachi bid back with venom, he was curious as to what was really going on. His thought suddenly went back to the boy and he wanted to go check on him. A sudden need to see the boy washed over him and he went on "Bye Shisui"

"Itachi!" he hissed and ran after the Uchiha trying to push through the force, he soon stopped and touched around only to see that there was really nothing there. "What the hell is going on then" Itachi looked down the stairs again and shrugged. He ran to his room and his eyes widen when he saw the bed empty and his step faltered a bit as a dreaded feeling washed over him. He was about to head out and re-claim what was his when he caught sight of the maid pressed to the wall looking like she was being crushed.

"What did you do?" he hissed and the maid shook, she was being so crushed that she could hardly breathe. Itachi neared her and was about to touch her when she collapsed to the floor gasping for air and soon she pointed a trembling finger to the bed.

"The boy! The boy there as soon as you left he opened his eyes and then …..then he pinned me to the wall…..he …he moved so fast as he left the room" she gasped out with so much fright, Itachi glared down at her and was walking out as he hissed out. "He was like he was possessed, like he was a predator hunting……he was so terrifying!" she cried out and threw herself dramatically to the floor. Itachi paid her no heed, all he wanted at the moment was to go look for his little Sasuke, if she was correct, than Sasuke had woken up. And he had missed it.

"I don't ever want you near him again" And there was no way she was ever going near the boy ever again. She sighed and got up deciding it was time for her to leave the room.

Itachi briskly walked around the halls wondering where Sasuke had gone, worry was washing over him that the boy would leave. He so badly wanted to be there when the boy had opened his eyes, and now he was going to lose him before he even had a chance with him.

_Only in a Submissive Sub-consciousness_

Sasuke sat with his back against a wall, he blinked a few time but he was not sure where he was. When he had been unconscious he could hear the world around him perfectly. There was nothing he didn't know since his father would tell him. But he knew his father was not here and he was not so sure why he had woken up.

All he felt was possessiveness.

A need to come and claim something that clearly belonged to him, but the feeling was gone now. He had completed what he had woken up to do and a rush of vertigo hit him. He could faintly hear someone walking around and searching frantically. He felt the sudden need to get up and run to them. He did just that, he willed his body to stand up. It wasn't so hard seeing as his body wanted to go to whoever that was.

He walked in swift paces as he made his way over to what he was drawn to until he bumped into that firm chest that sent pleasure shooting from his head to his toes as he ended up falling back on his ass. He looked up and was captivated by the scene before him; the man was gorgeous, long raven hair and eyes to die for. For the first time that he even had breath it was stolen all over again and he fainted.

"Sasuke" Itachi called out as he saw the boy staring up at him with deep black fathomless and innocent ebony eyes. He looked so beautiful but then all too suddenly he seemed to block out, Itachi quickly leaned down to get him picking him up bridal style. He sighed; it felt so good to have the boy near him and in his sight once again. He thought that anxiety was going to kill him and now he felt whole and complete once more, he felt at peace.

He was amazed by how light the boy was it was as if the boy didn't weight a thing. On the other hand the boy was so soft and he smelled so good, Itachi breathed in his scent and then wondered when was the last time the boy had even showered or any of that. Oh well, all he knew now was that he was going to have to wait till the boy woke up for him to be able to talk to him.

He entered his room and quickly went to place the boy on his side of the bed. He wanted to go out for a bit and maybe bring the boy some food for when he did wake up a gain, but a nudging feeling told him not to leave the boy's side. So he lay next to him and ran his fingers through the soft hair.

"Please wake up soon" Itachi whispered as he nuzzled the side of the boy's neck.

* * *

Kakashi was traveling at a fast impulse, the last time he had ran so fast to sound was when his little boy had been kidnapped by the snake. Now he was in search of another snake, he knew that snake was offering something and he wanted to know what it was.

"_I know what has happened Kakashi, I know what happened long ago and that in the end your lover Obito died, for that I'm truly sorry, I can always help you bring him back from the dead." _The snake was sure up to something. And then he had also said something about Sasuke's first true love. Sasuke needed a kiss from his true love? How was he supposed to get that? The boy had not been a part of the world for almost his entire life and he was young when he was put to this state……

True love……

"_Please listen, all you have to do is go back to my father's old home and you can get all the information you need, it'll all be there just please-" _would really going there get him what he wanted. Kakashi sighed.

On the other hand, why was he really going over there?

Was it the possibility to bring back Obito from the dead…..?

Or

To help his son live life again?

He wasn't sure, but he had to get there and he could feel the final hour slowly approaching. Was he even going to be on time to find his son's true love and save him!?

* * *

Itachi kept looking at the boy and tilted his head when he thought he finally saw him move. Was it his imagination …no his boy did move? Itachi smiled, he didn't know where all the possessiveness was coming from, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the boy next to him. "Sasuke" he whispered.

What he got in response was a sigh.

"Sasuke?" he called again and this time the boy's eyes slowly opened leaving him in awe by how fathomless they are, so deep rich and black.

The boy stared up at him blankly "My love" The boy spoke softly before he smiled and started to lean forward trying to capture Itachi's lips in his. Itachi was surprised by the boy's slow movements but grabbed the hand and intertwined their finger; it truly felt like heaven when they touched. Fathomless eyes were staring at him again and Itachi stared back at them getting caught up in them. All of a sudden he saw something…..

Something he could not explain but he could see himself in the boy's eyes, there he was as he leaned forward and captured his boy's soft lips. He just stared and he felt emotions wash over him and he knew Sasuke was saying something to him, but he could not hear it. He was confused, what was he seeing? Him and Sasuke kissing…. How could he feel all these emotions?

They were washing over him making him paralyzed.

His heart was racing.

His palms had started to sweat.

His stomach was twisting up deliciously.

Sasuke tightened his hold on the long haired male, his. He stared at him and needed nothing more.

This was his.

It felt so amazing.

For the first time and years, Sasuke could feel again.

He could truly breathe freely.

_With true loves first kiss_

He was going to make sure Itachi wanted to kiss him.

He could already hear the words echoing in his head and he understood.

_Your soul shall return_

_And once again live your life_

* * *

Do you like or dislike the story?

Please Review


	9. Now That I Know What I’m Without

9

**Bring Me To Life**

Now That I Know What I'm Without

_Sound_

Kakashi had ran all the night straight, his anxiety was something that kept pushing him through his heavy steps and he could really not keep control himself. He felt like he was about to throw up, like he was about to just pass out from the heavy anxiety in his chest, like he was just about to explode from the heavy feeling that lingered there. His heart was heavy with a burden and he didn't understand. All he knew now was that he could not stop and so his numb legs simply kept moving forward.

Three faces crossed his mind and he felt like he was making a decision, for himself, against himself, and for his boy in more than a toss of a simple coin. Regret, it would wash over him and he didn't know what he was going to choose. Slowly he walked, trying to keep his pace steady, trying to clear his mind of all the racing thoughts that plagued it. This was no time to panic. He still could not understand why he could want to talk to such a snake. He still could not understand why this was feeling like the end of so much in a life he no longer should be living......

He knew where he was going, the last place where he had seen his love die and it felt like he was walking backwards in time. Up in the mountains, the air here was cold and it was numbing his senses and the beat of his heart filling his ears, but he kept forward only to stop in shock. There it was the same place he and Obito had come just to save their boy and Rin. The place where his love had stayed at dead, buried under heavy rocks.

All of a sudden it was like it was that day and he touched his eyes, his love's eye. It was one of the things that Obito had left in this world for him to take care off. He wanted to just fall down and crumble, to cry out how much he missed his love, but instead he took a heavy step forward. He was not ready to simply callapse in a place like this, not when his son still needed him, not when so much still bothered him.

"I have been expecting you" Junior spoke from in front of the house and Kakashi glowered at him as he came to a full stop noticing the snake, so much like Orochimaru. Junior shifted at the hostility in the other man and sighed. "I truly am sorry for my father's actions"

"Tell me what I have to do" Junior raised an eyebrow at the whitehaired scarecrow man.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to"

"Talk to me snake! How am I to save my son?" The snake smirked and shook its head. "Don't think I won't kill you if that bite you inflicted on him is fatal!"

"That is not why you came here for, really" The snake took a step forward and stopped at the warning Kakashi gave him. He sighed and sneered more "Or didn't you come here to see the remains of your lover? Ne Kakashi, why did you really come here" It really was not a question, more like stating an Obvious to make him think on why he had truly come here in the first place.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw movement and what he saw next made his heart stopped stop in shock. He really didn't fell numb now, and he wasn't sure what else to expect.

Was that really……

The snake laughed.

"It's really amazing what my father could do with all his potions and magic, this is one of my favorite" the snake sighed "I felt sorry for your son, but this one is one I can't really let you have, see now Obito is my lover!" The snake laughed like a mad man and Kakashi snapped out of his crushed feelings.

"You brought him back to life!? Why! You" it was such a dishonor. He was playing with the remains of his love and that was something Kakashi could not allow.

"Don't you think you should let go, after all you have someone else" He signaled for Obito to step out and come forward. Half of him was nothing but a twisted mess while the other one, that was supposed to be eyeless, held a snake yellow eye. Kakashi's breath caught….

That wasn't his Obito.

His love

The mother of his child….

This was not Obito!

Not his Obito.

* * *

After that intense moment Itachi had managed to get them to bed once more even though he had the strongest urge to kiss Sasuke so roughly. What had that been? That small illusion of them kissing had seemed so real and now it only left a deep craving in his mouth to taste the smaller boy's own. Either way, Itachi held himself back, so much was drawing him in and he did not understand the sudden bursts of possesiveness and longing, love, every feeling that suddenly filled him for this boy, Sasuke.

Now dark eyes stared into dark eyes "are you hungry?" the eldest of the two asked and the younger one nodded slowly. Slowly his face broke into a simple smile that took Itachi's breath away and he begun to get off the bed. He found the task difficult when the small raven latched itself around his waist. He looked down at him confused.

"Please" the word came so softly and husky that they froze Itachi "Please don't leave me, don't ever leave me" the boy had not spoken in so long that his voice was a delicious husk. Itachi found that he would do anything Sasuke asked him to do, or asked of him.

"You can come with me to get lunch, but how about first you shower and you can use some of my clothing" Itachi suggested and the little raven narrowed his eyes before nodding. Itachi helped him up and took him toward the shower.

Once inside the bathroom Itachi walked over to the shower and turned on the water to a gentle flowing warm temperature. He then turned to the boy who was looking around the bathroom curiously and then back at him. "You have to take your clothes off"

The boy tilted his head and then slowly did what he was told; the way he was moving and revealed more skin of his body was making Itachi incredibly hard. Such soft looking flesh that probably tasted as delicious as it looked. Sasuke turned to look up at Itachi's face once he was completely naked and walked over to him. Itachi helped him get in and learned that he could spend forever looking at the boy.

He already really wanted to fuck him.

"Is the water good?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and Itachi wanted to hear his voice once more. Itachi sighed and grabbed the soap and begun to run it over the young boys back-or was he more like also old like him, except that he was older by a few years- Anyway. He ran the soap over that silky smooth back and Sasuke closed his eyes leaning to his touch.

Itachi ran the soap over Sasuke's chest gently to his stomach and yet he never went below the waist. Itachi stopped and Sasuke opened his eyes to look at him questionably. "Here, you can do your lower half" Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I want you to do it" once more his voice was a soft husk and Itachi blushed.

"You really need to talk more to clear your voice"

"Maybe" Sasuke said and waited for Itachi to continue. Itachi held in his breath and begun to run the soap over Sasuke's private areas making the small raven moan. "That feels good" Itachi smirked and finished cleaning those legs.

He grabbed the shampoo and put a small amount in his hand before running his hands through Sasuke's soft hair. His finger tips worked the lather massaging Sasuke's scalp softly and making another moan escape the boy's lips. "What's your name?"

"Itachi" Itachi responded and soon pushed the small raven fully under the spray of the water and Sasuke closed his eyes. After some time he reopened them again and looked out the window. "Where is that?" he asked as he turned to look at Itachi innocently while pointing out the window.

"Outside"

"Can we go?"

"Sure. I can get you lunch at a restaurant" Sasuke smiled nodding his head.

"Yes Itachi" It was sweet and innocent.

Itachi was hard.

* * *

It truly had been years as he stepped outside with Itachi, the light from the sun burned his eyes and he hissed at how the light blinded him and how much it hurt. He buried his face into Itachi's arm while his hand held Itachi's with their fingers intertwined and they begun to walk to a restaurant where they could get food to eat.

He didn't really remember much, but he remembered a voice telling him everyday about things that went on here. Itachi was one of those things he heard and he had wanted to meet; now he was actually here. Still, his body was numb and found that he could feel every time Itachi touched him. The touch was so good and intoxicating that he wanted it in his life for an eternity.

"Are you alright?" he heard and he lifted his head to squint once more in the sun. It wasn't so bad anymore and soon his eyes adjusted and he smiled when he saw Itachi's face.

"Fine" Itachi nodded. "Itachi"

"Huh, What?"

"Will you stay with me for more than an eternity? Being just mine, you and me?" Itachi was taken a back by that and at the same time he wanted to kiss the boy but was afraid to startle him and move to suddenly.

"Yes, I'll stay with you longer than an eternity" The boy smiled and that took Itachi's breath away. Yeah, he wasn't going to go back on his word. Sasuke was his now. This boy was forever going to be his no matter how strange and sudden it seemed.

Uchiha Sasuke, it sounded nice.

* * *

Please Review!!


	10. You Can’t Just Leave Me

Chapter 10

Bring Me To Life

You Can't Just Leave Me

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

Kakashi was panting on the verge of braking down. Seeing his love like this, his body being used by a snake and it sickened him deeply. It made him want to throw up at the mere thought of his lover's body being controlled by the same thing that had taken him and his son away. Still he knew that the Obito before him was not his Obito and he was going to kill that for ever touching his love, even if it was his carcass he had no right to touch him. For ever coming into his son's life and thinking he could bite him so easily. Kill that snake for ever coming to his life and destroying his happily ever after, his family, and even for Rin who gave her life to save his son. He was going to destroy this place into so much more than just ruins.

Obito on the other hand stared at Kakashi with his yellow eye and he knew who he was. He knew what they once were; he could feel the pain throbbing in his chest of his still potent heart that seem to weaken and like at the same time it was fragile and ready to quit. He wanted to end everything here and now, for him to truly be dead and not be used anymore for simple experiments. He was already to tire to deal with any more of this. He wanted to stop Kakashi's suffering and tell him to leave him here and take another lover.

To take care of their son

"Kakashi" he whispered loud enough for the silver haired man to hear and the snake begun to laugh on his own as well. "What are you doing here?" Yes, he still loved Kakashi, but he was nothing but a dead zombie walking and Kakashi deserved better, he deserved to move on and forget him.

"Obito" Kakashi's breath was caught at that same familiar voice, a voice he thought he would never hear again. He had missed it so much the way he used to talk so intimately with Obito, every secret they had shared, every dirty verse they had sung to each other, every little tease, every soft smile, every warm feeling that had planted itself in his chest. Every time he made him scream and even beg for more and more love making, more fucking, More of his touches, more mind-blowing sex and those delicious moans. Sex with an Uchiha was a hot thing and he missed it all.

He was his!

His Uchiha, his Obito, his love.

"This is so hilarious. You see……this truly is your Obito. I can't say if much has changed in him but you have to believe now that that is him, except now he is not yours, now he is all mine" Junior spoke but his words fell on deaf ears as the past lovers stared at each other. The snake gritted his teeth together and waited to see what else they might tell each other, he really didn't see a threat on it. Obito was now on his side.

"What are you doing here?" Obito asked again much louder and bolder this time.

Kakashi reminisced all he had missed like his Obito's black eyes, the feel of his soft flesh against him. He missed his tight little hole that used to swallow him whole. He missed every touch, every kiss…….he missed Obito so much now that he didn't have his warm body to hold close to him every night, every day. His bed felt empty. "I miss you" he breathed. Obito glared hard. "I've missed you so much!" Kakashi yelled but Obito seemed unfazed and Kakashi had a hard time telling himself that this was not his Obito.

"You have no right to be here! Leave and take care of our son" Obito felt a pang on his messed up side and he knew that he was going to soon crumble and diminished. He could be brought to life, but he could never truly be healthy and live like a normal person. In the end he was always going to die since his body had no real power of its own anymore, it was all his decayed body.

"But!"

"I'll be fine, all I am… is decomposition, I am not really me……we can never really ever be together ever again. Never" Obtio spoke clearly trying to get his words to sink in past Kakashi. He needed to let the silver haired man come to terms that it was time to let him go. To let the memory of him flow freely. He was always going to be there, he just didn't want to hold him back anymore. He didn't want Kakashi to feel pain or suffer because of him anymore.

"No!" Kakashi snapped suddenly "not again. I won't leave you behind here once more; I simply will not just go! I will not leave without you! Without your body" Kakashi hissed "Do you have any idea how much I still love you! How terribly I've missed you, what you mean to me to simply just even dare leave your body to this snake!"

Obito's eye went wide as he recalled something that pained him.

_Shallow dripping sounds filled the warm atmosphere as steam surrounded it, there was heavy breathing_. _There was a shattering moan that elided from a swollen loved mouth, and a gasp of pleasure followed. Silver hair wetly swayed in a rhythm of backwards and forward. A manly structure over another and a full loaded cock filling his lover's hot tight ass. _

_Milky white sticky substance dripped from over their taunt stomachs and the parted creamy thighs like candy goo-cream. A loud scream pierced the air and soon he was exploding inside his lover filling that tight behind with his essence. Once more s spurred out and coated those thighs. It dripped down to the floor and love was shared once more. Black eyes roamed the flush loved form under them and sighed in contentment. It was all he ever wanted all he'll ever need. Darker inker black eyes stared back with such love, and he was complete. _

"_I love you Kakashi"_

"_Hmmm, I love you too, Obito" that night was when they had conceived their son. _

"Go back you idiot, you are not supposed to be here" Obito crumbled back shaking his head free from such a memory "You are not supposed to see me like this, you are not suppose to be here searching for me" he shook his head and looked away he wanted to cry but couldn't. He longed for those tears to burst out freely. The snake that had been ignored sneered and wrapped an arm around the slim waist just to anger the silver haired man more.

"Remembering such sweet times won't help you at all, he is mine now and not yours, he belongs to me" he said once more and Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"He is not yours; I do plan of getting him back"

"Kakashi…." Obito called and gasped when he saw that sole red eye of Kakashi's dripping tears.

"Please come back home with me my little Obito-chan"

* * *

Sasuke tightly held onto Itachi's arm when they came into a restaurant full of people. They quickly went to sit down and soon a waitress was over by them getting their order and admiring their looks. Sasuke was oblivious to her stairs since the only stares he craved were from Itachi. Itachi smiled at him and Sasuke just stared at him.

Itachi couldn't help but to think that some part of the boy was missing.

"Sasuke" Itahi called as he leaned in and pressed his fingers to the still cold cheek of the boy. His skin, still a dull white "What happened to you Sasuke? Can't you tell me?" the boy tilted his head to the side leaning into Itachi's warm touch.

"Itachi, you're so warm" Sasuke murmured bringing his own hand up and pressing Itachi's harder into his cheek. It was almost as if the boy craved that warmth.

"What happened a thousand years ago Sasuke? Can you tell me" Itachi pressed making the boy look up at him. Sasuke smiled again, this time he noticed how empty it was.

"I…I don't know Itachi" Sasuke leaned in forward licking his lips slowly bringing Itachi's hand to his lips and sucking on the fingertips "what are you talking about anyway?" Itachi's breath had hitched and watched the young raven.

"It's alright" Itachi murmured as their lunch was brought.

Sasuke gasped suddenly.

He looked out the window and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know….I do not understand it" Sasuke looked at the food and looked back at Itachi questioningly. Itachi chuckled and grabbed a fork to roll some of the spaghetti and then offered it to Sasuke. The small raven on the other hand just stared at Itachi like he was crazy, wondering what Itachi wanted him to do.

"Open wide Sasuke" Itachi side and Sasuke tilted his head. Open wide? What? "Open your mouth Sasuke so you can eat" Sasuke nodded and parted his lips to allow Itachi to put the fork and food in his mouth. He bit into it as the fork pulled out of his mouth and begun to chew "Is it good?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded.

"It's really good" he said.

"Itachi…."

"Yes"

"I don't know if it was a dream or if it was my dad that told me but my mother's name is Obito, and somehow I got kidnapped with another woman and they had to go save us and…..and my mom got killed…..but they are both men…..can that be possible?" Sasuke asked uncertainly looking at Itachi with hopeful eyes.

"More than understandable, it's very possible" Sasuke smiled.

"So, you….don't think it strange right?"

No"

"Itachi?"

"Yes"

"Who…." Sasuke looked down "who was that guy who kissed you yesterday?"

"My cousin…..don't worry about him, mine and his relationship already ended"

"You…..you were with him?"

"Yeah"

"Did you love him?"

"Once a upon a time I did, not anymore" Itachi sighed "I can't love him anymore, there are no such feelings left anymore, just emptiness and pity for him"

"Why though, how can…..you stop….loving a person"

"I don't really know….maybe when you lose all interest and passion dies out, sometimes is because they are not the right person and eventually you do stop loving each other"

"Co-could you ever love me?"

"Probably, yes, there is nothing stopping me from loving you or for it actually happening"

"Then why can't father…."

"Depends what the situation is, sometimes love never fades, sometime we must move on and it's hard, and other times it's meaningless…..love comes in different packages"

"I see" he stood "then we must face my parents"

"What?"

"Dad will need help on moving on, before he makes an irrational decision."

"Sasuke….what did happen a thousand years ago"

"I don't know….." Sasuke smirked "but I'd tell you if you gave me a kiss, I believe it will help me remember what happened so long ago before time was frozen"

Itachi blushed…..kiss Sasuke?

* * *

Please Review


	11. Breathe Into Me And Make Me Real

11

Bring Me To Life

**Breathe Into Me And Make Me Real**

"I don't know….." Sasuke smirked "but I'd tell you if you gave me a kiss" Itachi blushed. "I believe it will help me remember what happened so long ago before time was frozen"

"A…a kiss" sure, it seems to be moving fast, he and Sasuke. Still, there was something about the boy that drew him in and he did want to kiss him. Itachi stood up to do just that, he wanted to make the boy completely his and then a loud voice stopped him and both turned to the source.

"GOOD MORNING ALL!!" It was a moronic blond. "Hey Itachi-san! Eh?? Who is the guy with you?"

"Not now Naruto!" Itachi hissed and walked around to Sasuke who kept staring at the blond. "Huh, Sasuke, what's wrong"

"The color of his hair….it's strange" And then Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara came in making Sasuke take in their presence. He was like a curious kitten taking in new surroundings and then he got bored by them all and turned to look at Itachi who was still staring at everyone else and then Shisui who entered. He probably wanted to know who the boy was from the house and Sasuke must have been the one to attack.

"Hello Itachi" Sasuke turned at the sound of that voice and his hand grabbed Itachi's instantly. Every emotion tightened in him and he knew Itachi was his and this other man was trying to steal his Itachi away. He could feel the thread and he was not going to allow it. "Who's he"

"He's my boyfriend and also Kakashi's son" As soon as Itachi said 'Kakashi's son' Iruka had entered the restaurant and stopped short.

"What?" he asked and Itachi wondered if he had done something wrong by telling them that this was Kakashi's son.

* * *

"Kakashi…." Obito called and gasped when he saw that sole red eye of Kakashi's dripping tears.

"Please come back home with me my little Obito-chan" Kakashi shook his head and tried to dry the tears falling from the eye Obito had given him. "I can't leave nor live without you, you are my world, I need you to come with me please, Obito please!" Kakashi glared then "If you don't come willingly I'll take you by force"

"I'm not you little Obito-chan Kakashi" Obito snapped.

All of a sudden a cold laugh cut through them and their attention shifted to the snake. "Like I said remembering such sweet times won't help you at all, he is mine now and not yours, he belongs to me" the snake then put his hand on top of Obito's head and begun to yank in his hair making the raven fall to his knees. "How does it feel Kakashi, to lose the one and only thing you loved so much" he laughed "How do you think it will feel to lose something that is equal and alive here that also has your blood and your love, your blood."

"KAKASHI! PLEASE YOU MUST SAVE OUR SON!!" Obito yelled.

"Leave Kakashi, truly leave if you care to keep at least on of your special boys in your life/'

In the end nothing mattered more than Sasuke being safe. Kakashi felt even more fear run through him and tightened divinely at this chest. Kakashi snapped then and he launched forward, all the pain pushing him forward for a last battle and he planted a firm punch at the snakes face sending him flying backwards. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURTS!" he yelled. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS TO LOSE YOUR HEART AND LOSE YOUR SON IN SUCH A WAY, HOW MUCH IT HURT TO SEE HIM THAT WAY!" He kicked, punched, and trashed that snake.

Obito watched with wide eyes as a down pour of rain suddenly started with out warning and then there was Kakashi standing looking disshiveled and half dead himself. He had the snake by the neck and was holding him up high. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT DAY DID TO ME! IT WAS NOT THAT SNAKE OF A FATHER THAT CAME INTO MY SON'S ROOM IT WAS THE DEVIL!"

"AUGK" The snake gasped and Kakashi only tightened his hold and then slammed dunked him into the ground keeping his had firmly at the neck cutting all air passages

"SO DIE BITCH, DIE!!"

"DIE YOU MUTHERFUCKING SNAKE! DECAY AND DIE!!!"

Obito just stared then as lightning struck down and came directly into Kakashi's palm illuminating blue. He could hear what was the frantic sound of a thousand birds, tears fell from the eye he had given Kakashi as it glowed a powerful crimson red of clouded hatred. Kakashi's hand descended then, rapidly fast that you couldn't see it move until it was lodged deep in the chest of the snake.

Green slime spilling from the snake grasped Kakashi making him gasp and soon the lightning from his hand was gone. There was a piercing and deafening silence and the storm seemed to hold its breath. The slime slithered and begun to envelop Kakashi in it and Obito feared for what was to happen.

Suddenly there was a laughing snake and a louder gasp from Kakashi. Time seemed to freeze at that moment and the sight before Obito was so terrifying.

"KAKASHI!!!!"

* * *

Wake Me Up, Wake Me Up Inside

(I can't Wake up)Wake me up inside (Save Me!)

Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark

Wake Me Up, Wake Me Up Inside

(I can't Wake up)Wake me up inside (Save Me!)

Bid My Blood To Run Before I Come Undone

Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

* * *

"What?"

Itachi glanced over at Iruka and wondered if he already made a mistake by saying that Sasuke is Kakashi's son. Did it really matter or was it because the man didn't know, or Kakashi didn't want him to know at all. Then he remembered what Sasuke told him, Obito Uchiha is his mother.

"Did you just say that is Kakashi's son?"

"Did I stutter?" Itachi shot back and Sasuke stepped closer to him resting his head against his chest. "Sasuke, what's the matter"

"My dad….he and this man and…..he's over there" Sasuke sighed "It's the snake" he turned to Shisui with glaring eyes; he still could not activate his Sharigan. He had connected with Itachi earlier and now he knew what he needed, Itachi to kiss him and yet he could still see and he knew "It was you! YOU BROUGHT THAT SNAKE! YOU BROUGHT THE DEVIL!"

"Sasuke?"

"Itachi….you asked me what happened a thousand years ago" Sasuke whispered "So if you want me to tell you please kiss me………kiss me and I'll show you what happened" Sasuke looked up at Itachi with hopeful eyes and everyone there was now staring as the raven boy tightened his hold on Itachi's hand.

Itachi nodded "Okay, show me" he said leaning down to capture the boy's lips. Sasuke leaned up and then pressed his lips tight to Itachi's and then a blue light surrounded them. Remembering the story his father told him Sasuke retold it but came to a halt on the part where he got kidnapped. There was more to the story there than his parents knew and it was about time that he told it.

This starts just as his aunt Rin was tucking him in………….

_It was once again one of those nights were his parents will leave and go on this things called missions. He was not stupid he knew what was up and down and he was currently being home schooled since he turned four years old. He was now eight and he hated when his parent's left him alone at home with his aunt._

_He loved the way his mother would bake him cookies every Friday, he would miss his dad doing something stupid to make him look like a fool. He missed just talking with them and hanging out. He missed when they came and tucked him in and his mother kissed his forehead. He knew he was a growing up but when it came to asking about out there where they went, he'd only hear about the outside but he'd never gone out. He wasn't even allowed out. _

_"Sleep tight, and dream good dreams" He was about to fall asleep when All of a sudden the glass door that lead to the balcony of the boys room was smashed in. There was heavy thudding and suddenly the whole room had gone cold as ice that you could even see your own breath in front of your face. _

_"Whose there!" his aunt Rin demanded Sasuke had even sat up and become alert on his own. "What" Rin said when she saw a man with glasses and the other that looked like a snake. Both of them looked deadly, pale, and the snake blue. The sadistic looks in their faces told her that they were here for something, and she feared it was Sasuke. _

_"We're here for the boy" as her thought were confirmed Rin brought out a cell phone and pushed a number and call. It was the only number she kept on speed dial. _

_"I won't let you!" she threw the phone at Sasuke who caught it and watched as his aunt was soon engaged in a fight. It was bloodied, it was horrible and he to wanted to fight and help his aunt, he didn't want her to die. He decided it was time for his first fight, and he didn't care much if it was his last when he nearly got stabbed. He'd rather die fighting than to go willingly with these weird people. _

_"MOMMY DADDY SAVE US!!" was the last thing that Kakashi and Obito heard. SAsuke on the other hand was more than ready to fight when. "HELP!" Sasuke suddenly yelled when he was grabbed from behind "MOMMY-" his mouth was then covered by a larger rubber globed covered one and it frightened him a lot. He began flailing in that hold but his cries were muffled. _

_"Your mommy is not here little boy" there was a crunching sound of the cell phone being crushed under heavy boots. Rin turned around and her eyes widen at whom she saw there standing with a smirk on his face. _

_"Shisui…..why?"_

_"Because, I'm a predator" Shisui stated, his crimson eyes were glowing "because I was looking for a sacrifice in order to save my dead Ita-chan's life…you could not have honestly believed that there was something more between us than cheap fuck" _

_"W-what?" _

_"Orochimaru here was my lover and soon I dumped him when I knew that there was more between me and Itachi…he offered me a choice because no one just ups and leaves Orochimaru" Rin's eyes were wide as she stared at the boy in Shisui's arms as he stopped all movement and the light in his eyes seemed to dim to an almost dull empty state. "So I had to offer a sacrifice, a scapegoat and then you so happened to mention something as beautiful as Obito's and Kakashi's son" _

_"What?" Rin said "All this time you used me"_

_"Don't flatter yourself, you are not the only one I used doll" he then turned to Orochimaru. "So, does he qualify or what?" he asked and Orochimaru stepped forward but was stopped when Rin drew out her hand to stop him. _

_"Don't" tears were falling down her cheeks and Orochimaru stared at her with golden amused eyes "he's just a child…..take me instead" she sobbed "this is my mistake" Orochimaru smirked and then grabbed her chin to have a good look at her. Shisui was confused but allowed it._

_"We'll see" he breathed against her cheek as his long tongue licked her neck. He left her and approached the child he leaned down and breathed in the youngest hair. "He does smell delicious" the snake smirked and ran his hand down the small cheek and was surprised by how soft he was compare to his aunt. The boy was small and completely soft that it aroused him. "I'll take them both"_

_"Greedy snake! Only one-"_

_"Do they matter more to you than your Itachi?" for a second Shisui was holding Sasuke in a tight grip that the boy could barely breathe and then his hold loosen and he threw the small child to Orochimaru. The snake laughed as he grabed the boy and carried his limp body with him._

_"NOOOOO!" Rin yelled and was about to launch herself to Orochimaru but was suddenly punched in the stomach, she had forgotten all about the gray haired glasses wearing man. He then grasped her neck and then there she was thrown over his shoulder, a coldness embraced them and they were gone. They were take to a place were they were kept locked up and woke up in. All Sasuke knew that he was scared and all Rin thought about was taking care of the small child. _

_

* * *

_

Itachi's and Sasuke's kiss ended with a gasp and Sasuke turned to glare at Shisui. "It's not fair, it's not fair" Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled his little raven to him. He didn't know what the grasping feeling it was that he felt, but hin a way he had felt it before when Obito was around and now he felt it stronger. Sasuke already had a strong grasp on him and he knew that he loved the boy unconditionally.

He had hated what he had seen, that this boy he suddenly loved so much was going to be a sacrifice for him. What was Shisui, he knew there was some sort of hostility between them, but he didn't care. He never really liked contact with any other being. Now he holds this boy tight. "Itachi…."

"What's wrong Sasuke"

"Hmmm…let's go find my dad"

"WAIT! I don't know what just happen or what is going on entirely but I want to talk to Kakashi!" Iruka cut in speaking for everyone on the fact that they didn't know what was going on. No one really knew what was going on.

"You, come with us, my father will need you"

"Huh"

There was so much emptiness and Sasuke could see into the future. He was scared that this was about be the end of his father's life. He had Itachi, but what did his father have in the end. He was losing it all and Sasuke wanted to help. He wanted to also see his mother one last time….

But will it be too late.

* * *

Please Review.


	12. Bring Me To Life

12

**Bring Me To Life**

Bring Me To Life

"KAKASHI!!!!"

Obito pushed himself off the floor and ran to Kakashi his hands then getting stuck into the green slime that covered the silver haired mans body, he was dragged forward as the laughter stopped, the snake was no more but this last bit scared Obito to no end. Kakashi could not die, he was not going to let him die he needed to live for their child, Kakashi just had to live! He never wanted Kakashi to end with the same fate he did "Kakashi, don't you dare take the same rout I took!" he hissed as his fingers dug at the slime trying to get Kakashi out. His fingernails shoveling at it in thick amounts and yet it did not seem like enough.

Obito was sobbing now his tears falling and mixing with the slime. No, he didn't want it to end this way, Kakashi deserved to live. He was not going to be selfish and rob Kakashi's life just to have him once more. It was not worth Kakashi's life or their son's future.

Kakashi was still conscious under the slime and he could see and hear Obito hectic struggles to get him out of the thick slime that prevented him from breathing. He decided that he was going to live for him, for them, he was not going to be selfish and leave his son behind. He still had to keep that promise to Obito, and deep inside he knew that he and Obito could never be with each other anymore. It was over the day Obito died crushed under those rocks. He had to come to his senses, but this time he wanted to take his love back to Konoha grounds were he belonged.

He could not have his Obito anymore, but he was going to remember him and keep him close. Maybe someday after death has separated him and Iruka apart, maybe just maybe then he and Obito will be able to come together once more. Or maybe he'll be able to meet him years later when he was re-born, you never know with the way things go on so mysteriously. This was not all about him in the end.

He had to remember that he was not the only one who was hurting.

His lungs were burning.

His eyes were burning

And then soon there was a rush of cool breeze.

Fragile pale white arms were wrapping themselves around him, a moist familiar mouth to his ear and he could not feel the breath of his dead love. Obito was cold, he was so cold and he knows that his Obito was never meant to be the same, he simply could not be brought back to life and be the same Obito he once was. He could bring him to life but now that the snake was dead, it was only a matter of time. Obito was not going to survive for long "Obi-"

"Shhh, Kakashi, I love you….please, please, take care of our son and make sure that he is happy." Obito sighed pressing his fingers lightly to Kakashi's lips and then smiled lightly "I'm going to be alright, I'll be resting in peace, there will be no more hurt for me soon"

"I love you so much Obito!" Kakashi said and hugged Obito tight to him, one last embrace. He didn't want to let go and say goodbye just yet, no he wanted to keep him for a little while longer. Maybe hold him until his very last breath in this cruel world before he past onto the next.

He tilted the dead boys head back one last time.

He placed one last kiss on those cold lips.

Warm to cold

He traced his fingers on last time through that familiar body.

Hot and Cold

He cherished his love one last time before he could lose him ever again

And his love returned the favor.

_Frozen Inside Without Your Touch Without Your Love_

_Darling Only You Are The Life Among The Dead_

Sasuke stopped and smiled tightening his hold on Itachi's hand. "Never mind, let's go home" he whispered and with that Sasuke pulled Itachi with him through the crowd of people. He stepped outside and smiled more and then to Itachi "Ne Itachi, will you show me around and stuff, I was never allowed to come outside at all, so I really don't know much about it " Itachi smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"I'll show you and teach you anything you want" It was not going to be too late; things already had a way to plan themselves out. Iruka and the others were left confused as they watched the two raven boys walk away. Sasuke was still a mystery to them, and the way Itachi treated him it was like a prince protecting his princess. It was as if Itachi had known and loved Sasuke all his life and then he had just been waiting for him to come back. Itachi was finally complete.

Somehow two days had come and gone in a snap.

Kakashi had returned and he had brought a covered body that only Itachi and Sasuke knew who it was. It was Obito's dead corpse, Kakashi's dead love, and Sasuke's mother's carcass. Kakashi could still re- bring him to life but he had decided against it, no matter if he could or could not, he was never going to be his same equal Obito. Just knowing that even death had separated and not taken their love away from one another was enough to help him live and begin to move out.

A week past between then and now a meeting was called so Kakashi could give his explanation. Everyone in the village was there as they stared at Sasuke who was half hiding behind Itachi since he was still not used to so much attention settled on him. Itachi on the other hand held his hand all the way and never let go, he was always there to support his now lover. Kakashi scanned the crowd and gulped down when he saw the glaring face of his boyfriend. Iruka was not only confused by all that had happened in the last month, he also demanded to know. He was not the only one apparently, do did everyone else in the crowd and he decided to start from chapter one.

"Well you see" Kakashi said scratching the back of his head closing his one visible eyes, so much like Naruto "It had all begun a really long time ago when me and Obito became more than just friends….:" Once more he was recalling the memories he held of Obito and they kept egging him for more when ever he'd pause for every few seconds.

Tsunade and Shizune were shocked when Kakashi came to the part on where he and Obito used their product to get Obito pregnant and then there was the fruit of their womb, Sasuke. Sasuke was born from two males, the boy was born! Everyone was completely shocked, how could a beautiful boy like Sasuke come out of Obito and Kakashi!? Then they were left at an even more state of shock at how that happy story came to a crashing end. They left Shishui's part of this out because what was the point. A thousand years had already past.

Now we're here.

The moon shone in its zenith and Kakashi gazed from a far at Iruka who was gazing up at the sky. Taking a deep breath he slowly approached Iruka and as soon as he stood right behind him he whispered "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry for all I've done to hurt you" Iruka shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, you could have just told me though" Iruka whispered "this was your pain and yet you chose not to share it, it's understandable….I just wish you would trust me" Kakashi looked at Iruka's hand and wanted to reach for it but held himself back, he didn't deserve to be anywhere Iruka. He sighed one last time and then stared at the back of Iruka's head fast.

"You know somehow I felt like it was not my son who had been stuck in a frozen state, it was me, I was unable to move on and truly let anyone in…..I was scared I'd forget about everything even him in his sleeping state" Kakashi smiled under his mask "I couldn't move on with my life no matter if I even tried in the end it felt wrong to forget such a past….." Iruka spun around and glared at Kakakashi.

"You are such an idiot, I would never ask you to forget about your past" Iruka smiled for the first time in many weeks "You had a past, you lost something vital to you and I know you were scared, but you had to only ask and tell me all and I'd be there to listen and hold your hand, let you cry on my shoulder" Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand and held it tightly in his "Kakashi, do you know how much I love you?" he brought it up and used Kakashi's hand to brush the tear away that slid down his eye and pressed the hand into his cheek "I love you so much."

"I know you do…" Kakashi whispered "I'm just afraid I can't tell you the same…..I'm still not sure I can love someone new now" Iruka smiled and kissed the palm of Kakashi's hand.

"It's okay, I'll stay by you forever, you can take as long as you need to tell me you love me, but I'll always love and stay by your side" Iruka rose h is hand and gently brought it up to tug off Kakashi's mark to reveal the rest of his face and ran his hand over the silver haired man's lips. "Itsumo" he said and then leaned up to kiss him. Tears ran down Kakashi's eye, the eye of his Obito, and in a way he knew it was time to let go and he brought his arms around Iruka's wait and tightened his hold.

_"Itsumo" _

_All Of This Time I Can't Believe I couldn't See_

_Kept In the Dark But You Were There In front Of Me_

Those black fathomless eyes were staring at him with burning lust and shining love, they were looking down at him as his hands ran softly over very soft hips and over his legs "Itachi.." he moaned as he rocked those hips over him. Itachi smiled as he stared at the naked boy on top of him, he was completely bare and yet he still wore all his clothes. Sasuke's smaller hands were running over his chest and the boy just kept mewling.

"If you really want me Sasuke, then undress me" Itachi said to the boy on top of him that started grinned widely from ear to ear and begun to undress his lover, starting first with his shirt. Slowly and easily he slid the material over Itachi's head and he gasped when Itachi grabbed him by the hips and dragged him forward, putting the tip of his cock at the edge of those perfect lips. Sasuke only gazed down at the one he had so much love for.

Had being locked up for so long made him so fond of this man?

Slowly Itachi sucked Sasuke off while Sasuke moved over him, his flat stomach pressed to Itachi's forehead as he cried out his pleasure.

Slowly

Slowly

Itachi soon had Sasuke pressed to the bed, his legs spread and his fingers exploring the hot tight ringed entrance. Itachi's fingers poking in and out at the tips while the boy under him gasped at the sensation, pure and raw. Sasuke clenched his teeth and backed his ass up, offering more of himself to Itachi.

"Itachi" he gasped once his nipples where in Itachi's mouth, being sucked into hot points. His body burning up and he was not the only one. Itachi's mouth also sucked and licked at Sasuke's skin with desperation and need. A craving he didn't even know he had as he felt the frantic need hit him full force. He needed to be buried deep inside Sasuke's tight ass. That was a wish granted as once of his fingers slid in and wiggled around making way for a second one so he can scissor Sasuke to a proper size.

Gasping

Panting

Groaning

"Ita-" Hitting that spot.

Itachi could not take it anymore "Sasuke, I'm going to take you now"

"Naugh…." Sasuke gasped as his thighs were spread apart even more, he was a sprawled display of vulnerability to all of Itachi's assaults. With a lick from the side of Sasuke's thigh to his waist and around his cock, Itachi pressed his lips tightly to Sasuke's and pressed the tip of his arousal to Sasuke's entrance. Slowly he pocked in the head, pressing it adding little pressure as he felt Sasuke's ass cave in and start swallowing him, welcoming him.

Sasuke's nails sunk onto his back as he cried out his pain and pleasure.

Itachi steadied himself, his hands planted around Sasuke as he tried his hardest to simply not slam in all the way. He didn't want to hurt his lover.

Half way through and both were already panting, out of breath, out of need, out of holding back. "Do it now, all the way Itachi….please" Sasuke managed as tears ran down his cheeks. Itachi opened his not knowing when he had closed them and kissed Sasuke's chin. Then he thrusted in all the way as his little Uke had wished it to be and held back as Sasuke tugged at his hair, fingers sunk into his back and they both held their breaths as they tried to regain some composure.

No words needed to be spoken. Looking into Sasuke's love mixed with lust filled eyes, Itachi knew he was ready and he pulled out in one fluid movement only to slam in as he readjusted himself and Sasuke welcomed him even more eagerly. Soon Sasuke felt like Itachi had hit him so far; he was so full with the long haired raven and then something in him was hit that made him see white and he could no longer think.

All he could do was feel

The way the pleasure rushed from within him burning through his veins like liquid fire, he had to wonder if Itachi felt this good as well. The feeling could not even be explained, it was far from amazing. Soon both were moving at the same time and had managed to pick up speed in their movements as they moved with each other. Sasuke meeting all of Itachi's thrust. Both gasped at the same time when they felt their stomach tightened as the only warning they got that they were about to climax.

About to explode

Sasuke's arms wrapped around Itachi's neck bringing him even closer and Itachi's arms went under Sasuke's arched back as they moved with their last final thrusts and clutched each other hard as they came with loud groans and screams. They still did not leg go of each other even though they were over and Itachi had flipped himself to his back and Sasuke laid onto of him sprawled and half asleep.

Itachi only opened his eyes to look at him when he felt Sasuke's small hand touch his cheek. "I love you Itachi" he whispered out harshly. Itachi smiled as he breathed in a little more evenly.

"I love you too, my little Sasuke" Sasuke smiled and soon both of them fell into a light calming and perfect sleep.

Life was finally complete.

_I've Been Sleeping A thousand Years It Seems_

_Got To Open My Eyes To Everything_

* * *

**A barren place with nothing, nothing at all, once it had been a home to the most famous snakes, a whole clan of them. Now only one last one stood there alive as he was the son of Junior the snake, Orochimaru's nephew. He now stood over the place where his grandfather and his own father were killed not so long ago. **

**He walked slowly; ashes to ashes covered the place from top to bottom. Rubble and rubble painted in red, reeking of a metallic substance we humans call blood. Chalk and more chalk aligned the last battle scene that had taken place here a thousand years ago. A thousand year ago when he was just an infant and now he heard. **

**Slowly he walked, and walked and then he came to a halt. Something shinning, something glowing like gold caught his eye and he headed towards it skipping his way to it. He smiled and leaned down to grab it. A hand sprung up from the ground then and the tiny boy snake shrieked as he looked down on it. **

**It was a raven haired man, with green glowing eyes and a smile plastered at his face "**_No one just ups and leaves Orochimaru….so I've become his sacrifice" _**The tiny snake boy stared as the man melted then and there. He looked down and saw the sacrifice had a name, Shisui, he had decided to punish himself and now only had one prayer, to be brought back to life and forgiven from his sins.**

**To be forgiven by his love. **

**To make all his wrongs right**

**For now he lays here…**

Without A Thought Without A Voice Without A Soul

Don't Let Me Die Here There Must BE Something More

Bring Me To Life

**The end **

* * *

Hope that all who read, liked it. Well. this is the end. Not a popular story, but I like it. So I ended it.

Please Review.


End file.
